The Way to Become the Best Duelist
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: A universe-centered Yugioh proposed by the Arc-V, but encompasses previous versions of the series. Not a 'remake', but a collaborative event of this crossover! A better synopsis can be presented later. Yu-gi-oh It does not belong to me. Copyright of Kazuki Takahashi. Enjoy all these seasons of this show of a simple card game system, duel monsters!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Initial Notes:**

Work translated online

Work idealized in 25 - 26/11/2018 12:17 AM.

This work is being developed immediately now. I have absolutely nothing planned for her, besides a very initial and simplistic concept.

School life. Yes... That's right. I want to portray simplicity in this work. But it will not be so easy. I even think I'll 'spice' it up a lot, and maybe this will take on a new identity. Anyway...

What matters now is that you know that this here is a set of 'almost' all series of this content. That is ... It goes from the classic Yugioh to the Vrains.

I do not master the plot of the classic work very well and I'm waiting for more Vrains content.

The most important information you will need to read this work... The main characters of each stage of the series may appear very much in this fic. Yes! Yeah!

But my focus will not really be on them... Ahhhhh...

This is a 'new generation'. A What If... (I do many works like this). Yes, it is. This is a work with multi-dimensional realities. I almost always come across such plots.

Any new information, I will post in the next chapters.

This is... If I continue with this idea of work.

Hugs and joy in your life.

Sit down and get ready, then... The Show will start.

.

.

.

 **Prologue - Special Sporadic Interview.**

 **...**

 **Parents of new students and the approval history.**

 **Part 01**

Yugioh News Adventures...

...

"At first our relationship, if we could call it that, was very difficult...

I was a silly, aerial boy... Always in search of new emotions, adventures and adrenaline. _Freedom_. I was a little too lazy, too. Because I was very involved with my own little world and particular way of being, I was easy to make friends with, but difficult to concentrate strongly on certain issues. I think I'm still like this. I like to feel free and adventurous, but I feel like I have a 'place' to which I belong. I have a home that I always want to go back to. Even though I travel a lot and do a lot of things in various places, I know there's only one there where I feel really 'free'.

Oh. And her. Ha-ha. If I was a 'free soul' and indomitable, then she could be considered as a 'misfit reformer'. Well, I'm overreacting and being sarcastic, of course... But we were not so 'compatible'.

Even so we got along. There was no logic or calculable factors to explain how we were friends so easily. But it happened... And it happens to this day, let's put it this way. She's one of my best friends. And of course she is much more special to me, but I do not want to leave my other friends with such jealousy... Considering that I have afresh made a good part of my friendships thanks to her. She's always had that strong, authoritative personality, and that's very good.

And a lot of things happened in my life back then... Things that ended up affecting and hurting her and a lot of my precious friends too. It was difficult... And that changed me, a lot. And that changed to my friends and almost everything around me. And also to her.

I can now say that this was a 'dark' period on my journey. I was looking to solve many problems around the world, while I wanted to recover my old essence. I was colder and more isolated. I 'bear' a lot in my hands...

And she was also searching for her own destiny. She has always had her own dreams and sought to strengthen herself with insight and determination to attain and achieve the desire to overcome and pursue the career she currently plays.

I can boast myself and say that I 'favored' it. Even though I have done so inconsistently and unconsciously. Even in the midst of all the damage I've done to her, I also feel responsible for her having conquered such a dream. At least 14% of my intrusion. But this I only knew long after, when we were already US.

It was very difficult for me to overcome this 'burden' all I carried. And it was even harder to 'start over' without feeling weird and guilty about everything. I was almost powerless against it. I still feel that way, I must say... But it was something that just happened. I left in the past; I will never allow myself to let something like this happen again, but I will not be haunted by things that have already happened.

Many new things have happened. And I received an 'aid' as unexpected, both from a future far from my perspective, as from the past. This is something I needed to change. That's how I came to see things again.

And I think it was just by chance that we still get together in this life. I've had enough work to achieve this. And she had even more than I ... Well, well... I've said too much about my love life. Let's go back to the current topic... "

 _Welcome to the gym._

New Hope!

…

 **Author's Final Notes:**

The first question I want to elaborate here is on 'how is this possible?'.

Is not it all a reality... And the events in the past works were not 'resettled'?

Well, I would not be surprised if there are people who think so, and there's a good chance that's true. But I do not think so. And I do not accept! LOL

Then no. At least here in my fic, these are 'parallel dimensions'. The catalytic events that broke the Earth of the Arc-V (which I would consider as the natural and sequential futuristic version of the other series, if that had not happened...) did not fragment the reality presented in the previous series as well.

There is a paradoxical coexistence of multiple realities with divergent actions and places. That is:

From the 'classic' Yugioh to the 5d's can be considered a 'reality'. 5d's itself may be more of a paradoxical reality between the previous versions, but that's not the case here. For me, these three works form a single 'universe'. (I have some doubt if Zexal could fit here, or I should keep one more... But I plan to have included it, not to extrapolate from so many parallel timelines / space). And Arc-V changed the 'future' and what could come next.

And so ... As long as I do not think of something to clarify and justify all this and the reason for this multidimensional interaction with not only parallel but also paradoxical realities; this subject will be 'avoided' in approaching history. And it is so, because yes ... ^^

What will this work address?

Let's look at the next few chapters, because I have not defined anything concrete about it yet. Kkkkk

Hugs and until the next chapter.

Few words per chapter get used to it. This is a very fragile project... ^^

...

The whole of these dialogues will be released sporadically between the episodes and presentations of the whole universe and scenario proposed here. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Initial Notes**

 **My first attempt at making a Yugioh fic. I've done other anime works (Naruto, Bleach, Kimi No Na Wa - Your Name), which are currently hibernating in a cryogenic freeze pod until my PC is fixed...**

 **I do not quite understand how the 'speed of activation' and 'effect priorities' that these cards work. Or at least I do not know how to apply this very well.**

 **So, anyone who wouldn't mind giving me lessons of the new mechanics and general methodology of how to play Duel Monsters, I thank you!**

 _Beta'd By CeleneTheAngel. -_ _(Thanks for so much zeal and effort!)_

 **Enjoy the chapter guys!**

...

 **Chapter 01 - School Trajectory. The Path to Becoming the Best Duelist.**

"Earth. The Blue Planet. The Jewel of the Universe. Our home has been given several nicknames over time, and all of them indicate how rare it is to find a planet on which life has existed.

From small germs to large and dangerous predators, and the more methodical and intelligent species'.

We... the human race. We have this gift of having such a welcoming environment to live in. And even with so many years of research and with so many advanced methodologies to compensate for this uniqueness, the truth is this: even with so many planets in the universe, even with such a vast and rich neighborhood of resources and unexplored universal breadth... We only have this place to live.

Yet Earth is so vast. And we are so small compared to her."

...

"Sora!

...Sora!

Wake up! Let's go! Wake up already! Professor Smith is passing such fascinating content.

Ugh... I can't believe you fell asleep during the lesson. Come on...!"

*Yaaawn*"... Uwahhh... Boooooredom... Is school over yet...? Is it time for recreation, ' _Mom'_...?" Sora moaned, stretching his arms.

"...And that answers why you're failing."

"Yeah? This is an interpretative error of this system of studies.

Well why does school have to be so boooooring? Why do I have to sit in front of a lecture by Menma every day?"

"It's Professor Smith. Be polite. You don't call teachers by their first names."

Sora huffed. "Oh, stop being annoying. We're not close enough for you to call me by my first name either."

"GAHH... OK! FINE! DO AS YOU WANT. But don't blame me if you fail out of Earth science...".

"Geology, oceanology, environmental preservation, astronomy, astrology... _The world_. It all comes down to one thing... What are you willing to do for your world?

Kaiba Corporation has proudly led the Duel Monsters business for decades with hard work and constant improvements to the layout and inner workings of the game. And that's no surprise to any of my forty-two students here, right? I recommend rethinking your career plans as a Pro duelist. These are fundamental field surveys...

Well, the point is that Kaiba Corp has remained in the lead until today for several factors. And one of them is for being a visionary company. It's an industry that thinks about 'tomorrow'. And, therefore, it has several social projects and environmental preservation.

Now, can anyone cite at least three activities that the Corporation encourages the young students of this academy to innovate their concepts on this subject? "

A few raised their hands, and some of them were allowed to speak by the teacher before them in the slide-show auditorium.

Many may argue and say how this style of teaching is archaic and obsolete, given the new interactive technologies that exist... But debating face-to-face with students who yearn for knowledge is what makes the gratification of being a teacher, such a thankless job, to be worth something...

"Juliet?"

"The Intercambial Socialization in Defense of the Needed Vigilings in various nations is an example well applicable to our daily reality."

"Right. This is not one of the most influential or well-known examples, but it certainly is very promising. Now elaborate on how you came to this resolution... who knows this may serve as motivation for many present in this room. "

"Well. I know a friend, who knows another friend... And this guy met a foreign student in a presentation of activists who debated new ways to fight pollution and not only overload a certain... ".

"Didn't I tell you? It's brilliant. So many different debates...So many themes that really apply and are relevant to the whole world... It's... It's... I can't believe you went back to sleep...

Aghh! SORA! "

 _ **RRRRINNNNGGGGGGGGG...**_

"Class, I want the 15-page essay handed in by Friday. I will assign some tutoring programs to students that need them based on how well you do for this assignment.

Most of the class then exited the classroomclassroom, Eexcept for certain candy-colored head.

"Ah, Sora, yes. Please follow me-".

"What? Oh!- -I-I wasn't sleeping during class..."

"Yes Yes. Whatever. Save your excuses and come with me to the teachers breakroom."

"EEHHH?!"

"I warned you..."

"W-Waaaait. Help me out here... ".

"Now you see how close we are as friends... But you're going to have to handle this yourse lf And do hurry up. Professor _Smith_ is already waiting for you. "

"Damn. Some friend I have...".

"I heard that!".

"Soooooorry~"

...

 **Staff Break Room**

Group of Teaching - Extra-Curricular School Activity - Integral Teaching Grid - Interaction of Symposia - Intercambistas and...

Sora stood in front of the door, and Professor Smith stood just inside, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm Screwed...".

 _ **#To be continued...**_

...

 **Author's Final Notes**

 **Recently, the author of the cartoon SpongeBob Squarepants, Stephen Hillenburg, passed away.**

 **I do not really know his life trajectory... But he certainly innovated this area and brought smiles to many people.**

 **This year there was another big loss, a few days ago actually. Stan Lee also passed from this world.**

 **Let us pray for them and surrender in the mercy of God.**

 **We should enjoy life more; without rancor, without prejudice and remorse... Happiness. For life is ephemeral. And time is passing...**

 **Seek happiness. And make other people happy too ^^**

 **Until the next chapter.**

 **...**

 **If I've said too much nonsense in this chapter, or if things have become meaningless, I'm sorry... For I did most of it during 03:34 AM on this day 11/28/2018. Sleep dominated more of my reasoning than in other works. LOL**

 _CeleneTheAngel:_ _And this was all translated from another language so it was hard for me to figure out what was being said at times..._

 _I am Brazilian and I do not know how to write correctly in English for you ! TT_TT_

 **Ps .: Do you have any preference for characters to appear here? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 02 - What do you need? A dream that will come true!**

'Tou-san... Kaa-san. Tadaima. '

Oh, great... No one home. Well, I have some time to think better. '

[...]

 _"Sora-kun. Is something disturbing you? You're in trouble... Maybe. Is there a problem in your home with your parents? "_

 _"Oh? What? No, no ... No. It's all right, easy. I just did not sleep very well last night. "_

 _"That's not what I'm talking about... Well, it's not just about that. Anyway... Why are you so dyslexed with school activity? Or so sloppy with the students...? Are not you happy with something? "_

 _"I already said, prof. It's all right. I'm not in any trouble. My parents have nothing to complain to me about. I do not even hear any complaints from them... "._

 _"Just because they do not 'argue' with you does not mean it's okay. Look, young man. I have also been through these more 'adventurous' phases of life. I know full well how exciting and full of adrenaline a kid is when he has all day ahead. But you need to devote more to your studies. It is not because your profession sought is that of a professional Duelist, that you should neglect everything around. All of the questions presented in class may have a lot of relevance not only for your life, but they can also teach you a lot how to duel better."_

 _"I know... I understand you, Menma-sensei. It's just... I do not feel the right fit right now. I wanted to do a lot more things. Have more action in my life. I want to challenge myself more! I just want..."._

 _"I understand what you want. More attention... I know how that is. And that sucks, very annoying. But from the perspective of someone who deals with this approach daily, I would say there is no guilt about it. We all need to fulfill our obligations. Either be easy or suffocating. "_

 _"I know! You think I'm some brat who still needs guidance, sensei? I understand this very well. The norms and conjectures of daily living can not be pragmatic to the point of such convenience. I'm not a spoiled spoiled kid! Even so..."._

 _"Do you miss. Loneliness... As close as they are. It is not the same if there is no interaction."_

 _"I just wanted to live together. I just wanted to get along with them... I do not want to be famous or isolated from the world. I do not want the spotlight if it means such a distance... But what I want, is from a childlike and immature perspective. I do not have that right. This choice. And I can not charge something like that. Because that would be unfair of me, too... Ahhhh. And why am I speaking such embarrassing things to you, Professor? I'd better go soon. It's getting late already. If you are going to give me some warning or problems for me to solve at home, please do so soon- "_

 _"I do not plan to do that. And this conversation is by no means a matter of shame or grudge. You have, indeed, every right to question and inquire about all this! What you need is just to guide your thoughts. And direct that whole 'blast' into some new activities. Besides the gym, what other areas should you strive for? What would you like to try to do? Look for new ways to see the world. And enjoy this youth you have. The world is not easy for anyone... Be with you, be with me... Be with them. We all need to find our space in the world. As long as you have this 'window' open, look out from your immense empty frame and dye with new adventures to its essence. "_

 _"I do not understand half of your stickler monologue, but I'll try to improve my assignments here in high school..."._

 _"Arf... okay. And, if you want to talk to me more, maybe, to vent more often to feel better... I'm here every week. Coupled with this unthankful condition of head-wind teacher. "_

 _"Right. Thank you, Menma-sensei. "_

 _"Now you can go. But I want the report of the explanation of the lesson until Friday. Make your interpretation of what the world can give you and what you can change in the world. "_

 _"Okay, agreed, sensei."_

 _And with that, Sora pulls the sliding door and says goodbye to the teacher who helped him cool a good deal of weight on his shoulders._

[…]

"The world is not just about myself, or my pampered dilemmas. I know... Even so... I wanted to hear, from time to time, an... Okaeri."

As the curtains of the day farewell to the approaching night swallowing the glare of the sun's rays, Sora decided to leave his sad and deplorable conversation to go warm his meal. Spaghetti alla pescatrice.

"Itadakimasu..."

As he was about to take the first bite, his duel disc whistled, suggesting he had received a message.

"Ah, ah... just when my mood had improved."

Just as he came home and did not bother first to remove his college outfit, he also did not bother pulling his duel disc from inside his backpack...

That is, it took about several seconds to reach such the heavy and cold object.

Upon accessing the login setup on the device and pressing the configured button to display messages and videos via hologram, he returned to his place at the dinner table and watched whatever its sent him.

It was not a surprise, since the schedule was compatible with any other messages received daily, for this same period also in previous days, for longer than he would like to remember.

"Hello, guy. How are you, my boy? I hope you have fed properly today. And nothing to keep filling up with junk food and other junk before a proper meal. Ehhh... I'm still a bit wrapped up here with this event in Singapore. I miss you, Sora. Oh yeah. I already talked to your mother earlier today, I do not even know if it's early for you... The timezone is too difficult to get used to. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a happy evening and I hope you are doing well in your studies... Regards, your sloppy father who does not even know when he will be able to speak directly with his son. Sorry, my son. But I-.

With a loud audience sound and huge murmurs and noises mixed with something similar to a loud rhythm of circus show, behold the video was cut and the adult on the other side had to run from the little dressing room to which he was trying to have a minimal civilized conversation with his own son.

This was one of his occupations. And he could not do it for less.

"I love you too, Dad..."

...

 **#To be continued...**

...

 **Author's Final Notes**

My initial plans for this work would never involve such recurrent family dilemma in the many realities of many boys and girls out there around the world.

I think certain things just happen... And this work is being a daily bang!

I never expected to post so many sequential chapters.

This one I did now, really. A few hours after I post chapter 02 (Chapter 01, calculate the prologue in the mix. ^^).

I wanted to hear from you...

Am I going too 'serious' in this theme, or is it nice to read?

Ah, yes... I can not keep writing two works simultaneously (as much as I wanted to). So, I might end up spending a lot on this one... And Danny Phantom's multi-universal fic may get a bit 'forgotten' for now.

Hugs and Oh Happy Day !

Yeah !


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Initial Notes**

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter today, but I'm doing it this whole week, so ... Well, with the show!

...

 **Chapter 03 - Confidence Conquered! The Secret Saved.**

 _Clunk, Clink, Clunk... Clunk, Clink, Clink... Clunkkkk..._ _ **('tragic' onomatopoeia of classic oriental College bell).**_

"Oh... Today is still Tuesday, but how borinnnng!"

"But what have you been complaining about lately, boy? I just see you mumbling around the room. It ends up disturbing my beauty. "

"As if you had too much to be bothered with-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!".

"Oh, what, me? I just said that today is very hot in the morning... This is very annoying. Well we could be off today. "

"And the fact of it all is because a 'certain someone' got scolded in the past class from the most friendly teacher of all this structure of education."

"Since when is that thief the coolest guy in town? If I were to speak, I think that whoever wins it would be the-"

"Ohayo, minna-san. I arrived almost late today. Ufa! I decided to advance the work Professor Smith gave us yesterday ... Hey, Sora. And apparently his sulky face still remains the same. What's the problem? Are you constipated, by any chance?"

"Yuck. Guys... I'm going to get out of here soon, before I get this deplorable disgusting contamination."

"That's more to Erika-chaaaan's face..."

"If she listens to you talk so intimately like this-"

"You again with these proximity conversations. What gave you? It's very sentimental today. "

"At least I'm not having a belly problem."

"I'm not constipated!"

His _scream_ was loud enough for a simple friendly conversation at the entrance of the college, which gave rise to little giggles from the students surrounding the environment...

And a great shame from the boy source of such shameful inconvenience. Blame him, too.

"Are you happy now? I have experienced the greatest shame of my life because of you... ".

"That was the biggest shame you went through? And that time you sneezed and- "

"Do not you dare repeat that! If someone finds out what has happened, I will never be able to show off my beautiful little face to some girl here... ".

"Ah-ha... So you're interested in some girl here."

"N-no... It's not. That's not it... Let's go, soon. You boring guy. Ah... And today is still Tuesday! And it's a hot day! And I have to put up with your conversation for another three hundred lessons today... "

"Then I am dramatic exaggerated. Well, at least you're _talking_ more. "

...

"So, class. If the beacon is perpendicular, ie upright compared to the field view, then the angle that these structures form is said to be a 90 ° right angle. And if we take the circumference of the whole terrain and calculate the trigonometric ratio of each side, we can get... ".

"Look that. It is not that today the less struggling student still remains open-minded for a 'really' potentially annoying class. I think you had a very comfortable night's sleep, right?"

"Not as much as I would like, but much better than many people who bother to snoop on the lives of others."

"I-hi-hi-hi... Always with an answer ready to spit. I admit that you are fearless and full of courage. But it is good not to get used to being always the mayoral. Even more in front of me, the great Andrew Racing!".

"Right, Mr. Lagging...".

"Now, your... Hum. This was your round. But I'm still better than you in the race exams. The victory is clearly one to the most dedicated... And not of the people who are slow and cranky, scattered around... ".

"... And if you get the measurements from the sides, it's easy to calculate the area of your triangular object."

"Professor Sheila, and if the opposite angle of the leg is unknown, how do you calculate the values ...?"

"That's a good question, Scoot."

 **Rrrrriiiinnnngggggggg...**

"And I'm afraid you'll have to stay for our next class. Class, waited for lunch! "

...

"Ahhhh... I FINALLY CAME THAT TIME! I want food. Food!".

"Hu-hu. Sora... You're making even more scandal than you are today. And then you blame me for scaring your admirers- "

"Why, young man. Even if you keep your mouth shut, Sora- _KUN_ would still be undone and ruin your own chances of winning a girlfriend."

"And there we go, again... And who do you think you are? The most charming boy here at the gym? I'm still a hundred times better than you at this requirement. "

"Why do I think I know where this will end...".

"Shut up! I'm much better than you! It's just... It's just... Yes. It's just because I'm shy. It is. And I'm not seeing the winner track still on your shoulders to come and tell me that it's better than me to win a girl. "

"People! I thought we were going to eat. Who was hungry even now it was not you, Sora? Leave those disputes for later. and a duelist does not slander and ridicule a compatriot like that. If I'm not mistaken, neither of them still had a girlfriend. And this is because of this explosive and ignorant attitude. To conquer a girl, you must first hear her; understand it and try to be friendly and companions of her and-... AHHH. Cool... Here we go, again. I've been ignored how many times already? Whatever. Duel if you want to solve this. act according to the attitude of duelists! Or are your afraid and only have empty words? ".

"Finally a good idea I heard today."

"In that I can agree with you. It's just a shame I'll have to crush him with my brilliant speed duelist tactic I own. "

"Ha-ha... We'll see!"

"We can use the sports court during the recreation period. So let's resolve this dispute to see who is the best today! "

"The caretaker Freeman will be annoyed with us bothering him right now in the break of his coffee...".

"I dont care? This academy was made for us to use and learn! We are duelists. What do duelists learn to play? "

"Arf... Let's go, then...".

"What's up? Is afraid...?".

"I have a little racing spirit...".

"That does not interest me. Meet me there in three minutes with your skateboard there or be a scared one. You choose...".

...

 _ **On the gymnasium court.**_

 _Duel Disk, on! Duel Mode: on!_

 _Autopilot: Standby_

 _Selected field - Battle of young learners_

 _Life Points, adjusted..._

 _Motor gears connected..._

 _Speed Duel, activated!_

 _ **\- Duel!**_

 _ **\- Duel!**_

Sora **LP 4000**

Andrew **LP 4000**

"The first one that crosses the beams, begins...".

"Like I'm going to let you hit me."

Speed Duel, Acceleration!

 _ **#To be continued...**_

…

 **Author's Final Notes.**

Guys! What nostalgia I felt for doing a work with this theme. I want to review all the Yugioh series sagas! Lol

You have no idea of the adrenaline and satisfaction is to resume this content, because I had attended a long time with real dedication. I follow the Vrains these days, but it's not the same in comparison to these past seasons. It's a very 'angry' deal!

I may end up delaying to post new chapters now, as I will have to do my own 'field research' about that content. (And I want to watch the seasons a little ...: P).

Speaking of which, I have as preferred these three ... And I do not know in which order of leadership each one is. ^^

Yu-gi-oh! Gx, Yu-gi-oh! 5d's & Yu-gi-oh! Arc-V. Then comes the Zexal and the Vrains. And finally, the 'Classic'. Lol

Poor little classic. I know. But I prefer it more or less like this. ^^

Ah yes. The character Sora of this fic is not the same as the character Sora Shiunin. I even thought of 'taking advantage' of this coincidence and similarity to make a what if about it, but... No. Leave it aside... Each one is each...

And with that, this first part of the chapter is released!

The next one will depend on the level of my creativity. And, let's face it... I've been posting this fic for almost this entire week, uninterrupted. This is unprecedented with me. ^^

Until next time, guys! .


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Sporadic Interview.**

 _ **The fraternal perspective and the Link of Interaction.**_

 _ **Part 02**_

Yugioh News Adventures...

...

"Talk about my parents... This is very difficult. Even though they are my parents, I do not think that's the right way to introduce them.

Both are great duelists; very strong duelists. And my father is quite famous. Well, he's not a celebrity and everything... But still, many world-class event planners require him to participate in a number of tournaments. My mother did not focus very much on the spotlight of fame... And she preferred to pursue a profession, perhaps, even more complicated than my father's... But she is fantastic and determined. I've never seen her losing a duel before, even though she's not in the league of major championships.

The two are incomparable and almost invincible in the area of duel monsters.

At first glance they seem to have very stern faces and little proximity to the surrounding people. But that's not true. I assure you none of this is so. In fact, they are very loving and caring towards all...

And Daddy is super funky and funny. And when he wants to, he's the best example of a duelist I know. And Mom is so cheerful it makes that contagious feeling spread out for you. She does not give up easily and is very clever. I learned many tricks and jokes with her to play with daddy. But I'm already a little big for those spoiled child romps. I will be the duelist who will overcome both. And I'm going to make them proud of that. And my uncle too. He is a good example of boldness and popularity.

But I do not want to copy my dad and so little of my mother's style fits me... So I thought of using more _aggressive_ and _strong_ decks, something like Earth and Rock, with high defense and attack... One Hit. And other varieties.

But then I found these new archetypes... And I thought: Incredible! It is! It's the same as theirs, but it has one more hipe. It is more radical and distinct; even grotesque, in fact.

I learned that I do not have to be like them to also be a great duelist.

But I can also take a little inspiration from them. I need to have the individuality of my own style, but I can carry the teachings that both have passed me... Not only as duelists but as my best examples of life.

They helped me a lot to be who I am. And I want to innovate being a little bit of everything they showed me.

I'm going to make them proud! "

 _ **#To be continued...**_

...

Author's Final Notes

The name of today's day is not Saturday... No...

Today will be called: distraction! That! LOL. At least it was like that all day long! I did not have time to do almost anything! :C

Until the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Initial Notes**

My notion of trigonometric calculation is no longer as ready as it used to be. I have not seen this content for a long time, so... Sorry if I have described something disproportionate and ridiculous here. T.T Freedom of script, because this does not have much relevance in the work; only because students need to have many academic grades in the curriculum...

...

I do not know how to describe the character designs, so I'm sorry if the information is too 'generic' and not very explanatory. Some key information I will try to provide properly, however... ^^

...

07:31 PM 02/12/2018

I never thought in my life that I would search so hard on the vast diversity of species ecosystem of the seas and oceans only to create a duel with Yugioh fan cards! LOL kkkkkk

This is the life; full of surprises... ^^

Unfortunately, I'll have to postpone this post because I'm still working on half of it...

...

I do not know if I should put the description of the cards 'inside' the chapter, but I think it's something intertwined. So for anyone who wants to know about all the information I've developed for this frighteningly laborious duel I did fondly, there goes...

...

 **Chapter 04 - The style of aquatic 'speed'. A new competition.**

A small crowd of students who accompanied this flutter of the two boys was formed and soon everyone was watching the duel of the corner of the court; bleachers. They were accommodations where audiences would normally take up for some sporting activity or some event held and approved by the academy.

Such a grandstand was properly occupied, but with plenty of vacant space, indicating that this was an interesting hobby and everything else during this interval between classes, but that would not replace the good lunch time. Even though some of the students there chose to watch the duel with appetizers as a meal, since it would not be possible to have lunch as much as watch the game; they preferred to have 'something' to eat than nothing...

Accompanying the first lap of the skaters, there were no surprises on finding out who would start the game; dealing with this being a Speed Duel.

And that was, of course, Andrew.

...

"My turn".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 6

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 5

"I set 1 card and Normal summon to the **Sturn Dolphin** field in attack mode".

Appearing on the field, behold the first monster summoned by Andrew appeared. This little mammal looked almost harmless, but it held its name.

"I'll finish my turn."

"So it's me. Draw. "

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 6

"I play Speed Spell, **Rock Thorns**."

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 5

Many stalagmites appeared on the ground of the sports court. The two players skirted that hologram skilfully and accurately, while this occurred.

"If I have at least 1 Speed Counter, I can activate it. When discarding 2 cards from my hand, I can summon 1 **Token Stalagmite**. If it is destroyed or used for some kind of Summon, I take 500 damage."

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 3

Appearing into the field, sprouting from the thorns on the ground... A crystallized silhouette of a humanoid dwarf appeared. The same did not possess much charisma, but transmitted much apprehension...

"I'll take some damage, but it's worth it! I destroy it to activate the effect of my monster in the Graveyard."

A small tremor shook the environment in which this little being stood, making him fall to the ground and easily deteriorating as he lifted a crust of dust.

"Oh, we have a very showy boy in this racing ring."

"I will consider this as a _compliment_."

Emerging from the dust and gravels left by the remains of the former occupant of such space, a bulky being showed its presence in the field.

"By destroying 1 Rock-type monster on the field, I can Special Summon this 'little boy' on my side of the field. Arise, **Rock Shard**!".

A large monster with huge rocky muscles stood before the spectators. Surely this 'little boy' would be a big problem for anyone who challenged him...

"I activate the Field Card Effect!".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4 LP: 4000

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 3 LP: 3500

"For every Speed Counter I have, my monster gains 100 ATK points for each Level it owns. I remove my Speed Counter and discard 1 Speed Spell, so the Shard wins 600! ".

 **Rock Shard**

ATK / 1500 = ATK / 2100

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4 LP: 4000

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 2 LP: 3500

"Battle! I attack your **Sturn Dolphin** with _Power of Dirt_! ".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 2 LP: 3500

"I activate my trap. **Heavy Current Flood**. I draw 1 card for every 300 damage I dealt in this battle and you must discard 1 card for every 500 points of damage that you caused me. "

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 6 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 3500

"And I discard **Brave Sea Surfer** , to activate its effect."

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 5 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 3500

After pulling 2 cards, Andrew discarded his reptilian-looking monster and two of the remaining cards in his hand lit up with an orange glow.

"I can Special Summon as many monsters from my hand with ATK equal to or less than as much damage as I received as much as possible."

The two beasts materialized on the field. Both creatures with aquatic appearances; something already expected to this amount of rounds... Even if this is still the second round of the game...

"I summon... **Poisonous Anemone** and **Skeletal Anemone**."

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 3 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 3500

Appearing in the middle of the court, two grotesque, tentacle-like goops swayed randomly. These abnormally large beings were almost ten feet high each. And her appearance was very disgusting; very different from the normal shape found in aquatic reefs around the world.

"Its toxin is harmful to any type of fish, which is its main food source. Only one species of fish is immune to its tricks and fishing skills. The Clownfish. But, make no mistake about it. This dear being filled with tentacles with many cnidoblasts is prepared to eradicate any prey that he puts his hands; or, in this case, large tentacular appendages. "

With a mucous sound and rasping noises, both aquatic beings stabilized majestically before the adversary. Their mouths were salivating before the target; something out of context, since this species only hunts small beings and fish...

"Usually these anemones do not have exoskeletons or other 'solid' forms of protection, but this ' _little boy_ ' is also an exception to the rule. Both are lethal together. But none of them compares to my next little friend who will call the field. Just wait my turn and you'll see, Sora! "

 **Venomous Anemone** ATK / 400 = ATK / 900

 **Skeletal Anemone** ATK / 300 = ATK / 800

"I can not even enumerate the amount of disgusting and repulsive information you gave me related to these disgusting bugs... I did not expect you to regress in such a way with your performance. Now I know why you're not so popular. "

"You shit ... Who do you think it is to be showing off like this at my expense ?! You are insinuating that it's more gallant than me just because of my dive hobby and marine research... I'm much better than someone who just knows how to get swayed randomly and has not set any goal in life or extra-academic diversities".

This shook Sora more than anyone present there could imagine. If Andrew knew about the personal dilemma the other kid was going through at the time related to it, in a way, he would not have gone so far in teasing and confrontation...

But Andrew was also offended by it, so this taunt seemed fair to him.

"Huh? Are not you going to say anything? "

"I set 1 card down.".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 3 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 3500

"Um... So here I go. Draw. "

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 4 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 3500

"I set 1 card and I call the **Rusty Sponge** field."

On his right side, well overshadowed by the presence of two other large tentacle-filled creatures, this little being emerges. It resembles quite a saxophone full of rust and soot, very faded between yellowish and greenish tones.

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 3500

 **Venomous Anemone** ATK / 900 = ATK / 1800

 **Anemone Skeletal** ATK / 800

 **Rusty Sponge** ATK / 300 = ATK / 1600

"Now is the time for one of my best combos. Okay, that's still incomplete, but it's only a matter of time before the card comes to my hand. I discard **Plankton-Wart** to activate its effect. "

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 3500

A tiny germ flickered greenish as it disintegrated before Andrew, indicating that this being was the little Plankton.

 **Venomous Anemone** ATK / 1800 = ATK / 2000

 **Skeletal Anemone** ATK / 800 = ATK / 1100

 **Rusty Sponge** ATK / 1600 = ATK / 2000

"Now my monsters have won another boost! We are almost there. And I'll now also use the effect of the field card. "

Discarding also 1 more card; a Speed Spell this time, Andrew prepares for the attack. He turns his skateboard and looks directly at Sora, ready to explode with energy and celebrate the incredible combo he had made on top of the boy, but he stops such an unbridled attitude and realizes that the opponent was no longer so excited in the duel, as it was in the beginning.

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 3500

 **Venomous Anemone** ATK / 2000 = ATK / 2400

 **Skeletal Anemone** ATK / 1100 = ATK / 1700

 **Rusty Sponge** ATK / 2000 = ATK / 2800

"That's it... Game over, Sora. **Rusty Sponge** Attack, _Shrill Scream_. "

With a well-disjointed punch that foamy surface ended up smashing the chin of the muscular being made of earth and unbelievably knocked him down with a metal-splitting sound, which caused an unpleasant sonorous resonance for all those who attended the show.

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2800

" **Venomous Anemone** and **Skeletal Anemone**. Get it over with. _Twin Nematocyst_.".

When both Anemones were about to hit the target; Sora's hit points, the boy came into composure and shook his head a little in both hands, clearly an act to awaken his thoughts from so many ramblings not convenient at this time.

"I activate my trap card. **No-Double Attack**.".

A great rope tied the two abnormally gigantic beings, who struggled with their tentacles to escape from this temporary prison.

"This turn you cannot perform a second attack."

"Humph. Finally woke up. And managed to escape almost without dignity. It's all right. I have already shown that I am not an adversary to sneer. "

"I'll try to focus on it next time..."

"OK. I can not do anything else now. Turn End".

 **Venomous Anemone** ATK / 2400 = ATK / 1200

 **Skeletal Anemone** ATK / 1700 = ATK / 1700

 **Rusty Sponge** ATK / 2800 = ATK / 1400

"I Draw.".

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 2800

Andrew took advantage of the fact that his Skate started to lose speed momentum and matched his riding in the same way with Sora, so they were both side by side running the sports court.

The students were very excited about the 'speed' of this duel. In an instant almost Andrew won the game. Even if the boy used 'strange' cards for the style he uses of himself, he still almost won. That's why should not judge someone by appearances...

The low ATK Water cards, but with ruthless effects and combos, against the strong resolute Earth deck that very skillfully endured the winning streak you received...

Who will be the winner of this? The students were finally really interested in this...

Sora was in a dangerous situation with only 1 card in hand! Who would not be anxious?

And for that reason and the rustle of conversation that added to this mood of duel, almost none of them paid any real attention to what Andrew spoke softly to Sora in that close distance they were.

"Hey, Sora. Gomen. Whatever it was that I said upset you, it was bad. Now let's pay attention to the duel. I do not want to beat you if it's that easy. And see if you look at where you are running... If you end up paying more money today, I will no longer consider you a rival worth fighting."

"Okay, you're dreaming I'm going to lose."

While Sora seemed to return to focus on the duel and its disadvantage, Andrew began to gain some distance again from him so that they could get back to the rhythm of the game. And he heard yet another short, lively phrase from his adversary.

"Thank you, anyway, man...".

"Hmm!".

"I'll now show you how powerful and extensive my deck is with tactics...".

"Then show what you are capable of."

"I activate the effect of the first letter I sent to the Graveyard. **Rockzilla Tomb** ".

Shining on the field was a statue more than one meter high of a reptilian being with rocky features, appropriate to the theme 'Rock' to which it is its Type.

"When I do not have trap card or spell in the field and also no monster face up on my side of the field, I can Special Summon this card from my graveyard. However, I can not attack him this turn. "

Cracks appeared in the monster's silhouette and an animal sound came out of the wreckage that spread in several directions. Like an open cocoon, behold, such a being has emerged. Half reptile, half rock...

"I will go to my 'all or nothing'. If you can stop me now, I suggest you do it! "

"Not. I'd rather wait for the attitude of a real man to be held first, and then I prove that I am better. "

"That's quite your style... Weeeeeell. Now I call to the **Star Azule** field. "

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2800

Appearing before the excited audience, a small bluish glow gained prominence. That little light circled the whole bleacher before it stopped on the shoulder of the rock-reptile creature. This little creature barely occupied the space of one of the shoulder blades of the being that had grown to its full six feet since it had freed itself from its shell.

"Because of the Azule Effect, I reduce my Rockzilla level to 4, so I'll do a Synchro Summon with them. I tune my **Star Azule** with my **Rockzilla Tomb** to Special Summon my LEVEL 5 Synchro. **Earth Rage Blade** ".

A slender being, unlike the other creatures that emerged from this side of the field, appeared with a glamorous entrance similar to the movie scene. Cloak swaying in the wind, hair fluttering delightfully to the rhythm of speed the two duelists were getting in this Speed Duel with Skates. And the majestic gleam in his gaze showed how powerful this elfin-looking individual should be.

 **Earth Rage Blade** ATK / 2100 = ATK / 4100

"Now the game has turned, right? Battle! Show your warrior spirit, Earth. _Blaster Rage_ Upon The **Rusty Sponge** ".

"Oh no. You would not dare...".

"Yes, I dare. This is your most disadvantageous boost for me. Nothing more strategic than going up to him first...".

"And I thought you'd fight more in style..."

"Do not worry, when your monster is destroyed, my Earth will be able to make one more attack on each of your creatures in your aquarium zoo."

"What? What an unbalanced monster! "

"My deck also can not be overlooked. I think you should know that, too. "

"Yeah, I know. That's precisely why I expected you to come up with everything. I activate the face down, **Rocky Corals**. "

A vast diversity of aquatic beings, mollusks, invertebrates and, most importantly, an immensity of coral reefs filled the banks of the place that they were both running. A true spectacle of beauty and contagious elegance surrounded everyone in the stands. It was no wonder that this card could be considered something rare and exotic, for such incomparable beauty...

"Humph. Displayed. And then I want to stand out by drawing so much attention. "

"Whatever. The fact is that I got it. "

"Yes, but you were too specific with the 'right' card."

"What can I say, I'm smart."

Murmurs were being resounded by the spectators. Many of them did not know what that meant. This card... What was it's so special about?

In one of the conversations, one of the most experienced with various types of cards explained the situation and how 'strategic' it was.

"The effect of this card is ' _if your opponent declares an attack this turn with a Rock-Type monster against some Aqua-Type monster, such an attack will be denied and Andrew-kun can still draw 1 card for each Speed Counter he has_ '. Let's say that this type of card is not so easy for any player to put on the deck randomly. I presume Andrew-kun had done a previous field research on Sora-kun's current rock-power deck."

"Oh. That's something more or less similar to cheating, right? "

"Not. Not exactly. Those who are better prepared mean that they will be more dedicated to being the best duelist. And this information is not technically classified privately. Anyone who has seen a previous Sora-kun duel with this deck could already have been wary with one or two similar strategies of this kind. It's not that difficult... "

"Even so, I still find it unfair."

"Well, the duel has not been defined yet. Then you will have time to rethink such concepts and cheer for those who suit you best. "

 _Returning to the 'dueling track'..._

"I was totally incapacitated with this unexpected trick... So, I step by turn."

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2800

"Trying to come out as superior, is not it? But the fact is that you ran out of strategies and were not able to solve such a dilemma... Do not blame me for your lack of preparation... Well, I'll do it."

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2800

 _'Hmmm. Not bad, not bad. Just a little more...'._

"I play **Sooonic Jellyfish** , in defense mode.".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2800

Emerging in the field, another gelatinous aquatic creature. At least this one is of a more comfortable and less frightening size ... This blue jellyfish is lined with golden tentacles and sharp blades at the ends and ends of the head contour. The classic style of _heavy metal_.

"Yeah! Now I'm going to show off a bit, too. I tune in to my **Skeletal Anemone** with my **Sooonic Jellyfish**. Come on, Synchro monster! **Diver of the Dark Road** ".

 **Venomous Anemone** ATK / 1200 = ATK / 700

 **Rusty Sponge** ATK / 1400 = ATK / 900

Emerging from one of the wide open doors on the sides of the sports court, a eel-humanoid species riding a turbo-charged bike full of gear went into the field screaming and drooling like an uncontrolled beast.

"This my _friend_ here does not know the word and definition of brake. I suggest not getting in your way. "

As if it were a confirmation, the Diver accelerated his motorized machine to intimidate everyone watching the duel.

"Battle!"

"Ah-Hah. He let such excitement mess with your reasoning... This is ridiculous. Look at this... ".

"Yeah, what can a monster with 1400 ATK Points do in front of another with 4100?"

"That will depend on how he will use the cards in hand...".

"HÃ?".

"I activate the effect of my Diver and destroy my **Venomous Anemone** to increase her current ATK Points on my monster. And not only that I activate the effect of the Anemone now. I Special Summon 2 **Token Actinia** from my side of the field in ATK Mode! Yes! I'm almost, almost... ".

'Minor' versions of the same grotesque appeared in the field, with more chiseled appearances than the predecessor.

 **Token Actinia** ATK / 400 = ATK / 800

 **Token Actinia** ATK / 400 = ATK / 800

 **Rusty Sponge** ATK / 900 = ATK / 1800

 **Dark Road Diver** ATK / 1400 = ATK / 2800

"I activate once again the effect of my Diver and destroy these two newcomers. Sayonara, my honored associates."

 **Dark Road Diver** ATK / 2800 = ATK / 4400

This eel hybrid humanoid became even crazier and frantic. His motorcycle began to roar louder and let out bursts of fire from the rear side barrel. These flames did not match an aquatic being, but this was a great show.

"I attack your 'baby rage' with my diver! _Crazy Run_! ".

Undeniable was the fact that such an advantage... Even if the elegant Elf had a cold and solid posture, he could not stand long against the onslaught of such a runaway biker. Soon, the mass of iron, gold and rocks... Perished in the field. That brought some sad sighs from the audience. But the urge for more battle prevailed in such a climate.

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2500

"I hope I'm not too fast for you, Sora. But I will go with everything! Sponge your turn. Eradicate a little more of that pride and prove our sovereignty as Speed Duelists. _Puff Doty_!".

The monster with instrumental silhouette began firing multiple bubbles of soap toward the competitor of this duel. Sora even sensed the dedication of the programmers of the duel system, for even the holographic odor was emulated in such a situation. And this was even more unpleasant than almost losing the duel this way.

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"I've already shown a lot of my aggressive potential this turn. Be happy and admit it as soon as I'm the best Speed Duelist. Turn End. Make your best move now, or regret for having provoked me to this duel! "

 **Rusty Sponge** ATK / 1800 = ATK / 900

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

 _'I've lost enough Life Points. I do not have any cards at hand... And I hardly have Speed Counters. I should even surrender and avoid even more of this ridiculous situation altogether. But I'm not going! I do have enormous pride in being a duelist. And in these types of situations, a real duelist does not cower. If I lose... Then I lost; but I will fight with everything I can and I will prove that I will always be the best I can! '_

With a strong gleam in his eyes, Sora faces the audience, without much focus or purpose. He was looking at 'his future'. If he wanted to be as good as his own parents, he could not fear a simple Speed Duel of unimportant students like that. What could this escape take from his true essence? He could not give up. And that encouraged him to pull.

"I'm going to show everyone how powerful I am! DRAW!".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 700

Looking at the card he pulled, Sora starts to laugh hysterically. Many may think he 'went mad', but that was the pure achievement that happiness can provide in an uncontrolled way.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi... I can fall many times. Many may knock me down constantly, but I will always stand on this **Rocky Ravine**!"

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

Shining on the field was the figure of a small child. But he was not a 'human' child. This was the illustration of a boy made of rock; like the other letters of this duel, but he had a much more humanized presence compared to the others. Even so, he was not a human being.

"This little boy here is very sensitive, you know? He does not like being fragile and does not want to be afraid of the things of the world. That's why he prefers to always be surrounded by friends and nature. And I activate its 'life-saving' effect! "

"Funny ... Hu-hu. Play now".

"Right. Party-mess. I use Ravine, with **Rock Shard** and my **Star Azule**. Synchro Summon. **Barbarian Excavator of Springs** ".

And another muscular being, full of rocks and earth, stood before the field. This, at least, was much more robust and carried a quiver and pickaxe in his hands. He was certainly an experienced adventurer.

 **Barbarian Excavator of Springs** ATK/ 2600 = ATK/ 3600

"In addition, I play card effect that I activated in last shift.".

"So that's why you banned a few cards. You're too bold to do all this while I was entertained with my virtually victory... But, show me what you planned."

Appearing on the field was the illustration of a gigantic wall surrounded by many bricks and stones. In addition, there were many rocks and boulders scattered in all directions. In this wall, there was a colossal bridge, that interlaced fields of grass with the interior of the construction. But such a bridge was in ruins... and many rocky beings carried many of the scattered stones to a small area under reconstruction.

"The reconstruction of the ruins of an intense battle leads us to perceive and learn important things. And this card does very well this role of reconstruction. In the last turn, when you caused me more than 1000 damage, I ended up losing 1 Speed Counter, because of the effect of the field card. And with that, I activated one of the effects of this card. I banished it along with 2 other cards from my deck for that! "

Emerging from within the impenetrable ramparts stood another humanoid being of a jovial appearance. A warrior with handsome armor and a veteran warlike look, but goodness overflowed from his erect posture.

 _'That's why he did not activate the Speed Counters Field effect that time, even though he could use yet another of the saved effects he possessed there. One of the cards in the graveyard was able to supply the need for a Speed Spell in hand:_ _ **Sp - The Boulder Backhand**_ _. Sora already knew that his attack would be cushioned in some way. So it would be a waste to just do a lot of damage that turn and not have yet to win the duel further. It is necessary to have a 'long-term' strategy and not just to go ahead with everything and stop calculating the 'pros and cons' of each action. Awesome, even for him. I must admit that he surprised me positively this time...'_

One of the spectators thought wisely in this very unexpected result and that many did not realize that it occurred in the last turn. This audience member was a girl. The same one who screamed this morning with the young boy who was dueling. Her name is Erika. One of the best duelists in his class.

Many whispers and doubts were scattered among the other students who accompanied such an appealing change of events.

Each card that Sora played in this duel seemed to be annoyingly pre-planned. And this conveyed an uncomfortable feeling. Was the duel cheated? Or is that just the strength a duelist must have in order not to give up and rely on his strategies with the cards?

Many thoughts of this kind flooded the minds of most of the viewers in question. Well, this is something of no momentary importance. Now it was time for his turnaround...

"I Special Summon the **Destroyer Captain of Walls**."

"On thinking you got it all with a simple Draw... I think you really are not a slacker who just complains about everything, after all. Well, come and face me!"

"Battle! I activate the Excavator effect. Over ATK".

 **Barbaric Excavator Springs** ATK / 3600 = ATK / 4100

 **Captain Destroyer of Walls** ATK / 1500 = ATK / 2000

 **Rusty Sponge** ATK / 900 = ATK / 1800

"I attack with my Captain his **Rusty Sponge** Monster. _Order of Crushing_!".

With his sword all cracked and rusting, behold the Captain attacks with a transverse swing of his weapon, hitting precisely the creature with the appearance of dirt and rust as well. The blow unbalanced him and he decomposed being dragged by the high speed of scraping on the ground of the sports court.

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Now I activate the effect of my **Captain Destroyer of Walls**. Since he battled and destroyed a monster on the turn he was summoned to the field, I can both raise his ATK Points to 500, and deny the effect of his **Dark-Road Diver** and destroy him!"

 **Captain Destroyer of Walls** ATK / 2000 = ATK / 2500

As if by such a suggestion, the Captain now brandished his blade, which looked more like a tacape, towards the humanoid being riding his motorcycle. The title of 'wall-destroyer' was not in vain, for the mighty blow knocked over the whole machine and threw its owner far, shattering it in the air.

"Oh no...".

"Ah yes. I still have one more attack. And by my calculations... It's the last of this duel! Baaaaaattle... Conquer MY Victory, Excavator. _Find Pot of Gold_!".

With an abnormal and astonishing speed, this small, muscular beast approached ready to give a definite blow with his pickaxe in hand.

But...

"Not so fast! Sora, my friend... Only I have the title of Racing in this academy. So you better cool your head a little and wait patiently until MY victory. I activate the effect of my card **Coastal Corals** in my hand. So this your current attack will not cause me the slightest loss... And I still pull 1 card. Hi-hi-hi. "

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Why, you... You were just waiting to tease me like this, right?"

"A little. But that was very close. you almost hit me... Congratulations. "

"I do not want your compliments, especially if I have not really won."

"Okay, okay. Have you finished your shift? "

"Turn End."

 **Barbaric Excavator Springs** ATK / 4100 = ATK / 3600

 **Captain Destroyer of Walls** ATK / 2500 = ATK / 1500

"My turn, Draw."

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"This is so unfair. How lucky are you with a Draw? I do not have anything as glamorous as what you brought to the game, but here I go... A good classic Speed Spell, **Cup of Seawater**."

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

Andrew then pulls two more cards from his deck and discards one of them.

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"I do not believe it... Even now I still have not pulled what I long for in this duel! Well, I'll play with what I have. I activate another Speed Spell, **Motor 1000CC**."

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"I select 4 Speed Spell from my deck and my BIG FRIEND, _Sora-san_ should help me choose 1 of them to stay in my hand."

Showing the back of the selected cards, Andrew anxiously awaits Sora choosing 'the right card'.

"The second card from your left."

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"OK. The rest comes back to rest on the deck. Shuffling... Yeah. Now I activate another Speed Spell, **Torrential of Crustaceans**."

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

Many shoals of fish, mollusks, and crustaceans were dancing and diving around Andrew at this point, indicating that the card was in effect...

"I can select two Water monsters from my Graveyard and add them to my hand."

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 3 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

After 'fishing' the last 2 cards of his Graveyard, there was a long-lasting tremor on the court, followed by a cracking of the ground. And a creature was rising through this crevice that let out a few bundles of orange glow.

"Oh yeah. I 'almost' forgot to mention it. One of the cards I dumped with Sp - Angel Baton was my beloved **Fossilized Fish**. "

With a cry resembling a gurgling of some birds, a fish; or his skeleton, in this case, was floundering in the ground, as if craving for some water after many centuries dehydrated.

"Now only one member of this family is missing for my invincible combo."

Many of the spectators were a little disgusted with such a creature in such a deplorable state. He was not purely the skeleton of what was once a fish, but it was something disgusting; repulsive. A set of decaying cartilages and a lot of rotten meat... It was not one of the best exhibitions for an aquarium show...

"Because I have rescued these my friends from the Sea of the Graveyard, the effect of my Fossil can be activated. He summons the field to my End Phase this turn, then he self-destructs and allows Special Summon an **Angry Clownfish** from my deck into the field."

Some booing sounds could be heard from the side of the audience before such a being.

"Humph. You can not please all the audience of a show. Anyway, I set 1 card and step for you."

What was left of what was once a fish, disintegrated from so much debate, but soon was replaced by a beautiful copy of authentic Clownfish. Yellowish-orange coloration with circular vertical patterns of black and white spots. A real work of art... Well, if it were not for the 'predatory' look he owned. This was a very crafty fish. He would never be the meal of some other being... He would be the hunter!

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 700

"Then I go. As usual, I am the center of attention ...".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 700

"This time my Draw was not that good. You kept talking, then you messed up... ".

"I have nothing to do with it."

"For this cause I will attack you without mercy. Battle. I activate the same effect as my Digger."

 **Barbaric Excavator Springs** ATK / 3600 = ATK / 4100

 **Captain Destroyer of Walls** ATK / 1500 = ATK / 2000

"I attack your fish with my Excavator. Certain darts. "

Reaching his quiver soon on its shore, the rocky being began to aim at the fish enraged with its pickaxe, which also had the function of serving as a holster for shooting arrows.

He was concentrating, as if he were about to capture his dinner... And he fired such a quick, pointed object toward the fragile aquarium fish.

But the arrow was intercepted and soon all the spectators along with Sora himself were surprised by the whirlwind of water that was forming right before their eyes. A huge tide covered practically the entire sports court at the gym and would soon swallow anything on the way.

"You will not win this duel, Sora! I activate my trap card, **Poro'roka**. Now all the monsters on the field will be destroyed except my fish."

"Not so fast... I activate my Speed Quick-Spell, **Gravel Erosion**. Now I remove my **Rocky Ravine** , to deny the destruction of my Synchro monster. "

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"At least I got rid of one of the drawbacks. And you're practically defenseless like that... ".

"But the battle goes on and my damage is still valid."

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Good for you! But my Clownfish can not be destroyed in battle. "

"Are not you forgetting nothing?"

"What...?".

"I'm going to cause you 3100 damage, the same amount of Life Points you have... Sooooo... I've won!"

"What?! Oh, what the fuck, man. I almost did not realize it, thank you very much. I activate the effect of my Angry Clownfish. Fast! I rescued **Plankton-Wart** , and activated its effect."

 **Angry Clownfish** ATK / 1000 = ATK / 1400

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

With a strong trepidation and bump, Andrew almost could not keep the balance of his skateboard, but he avoided a shameful fall and that surely would leave him well scratched and full of excoriations for having been something so sudden such a fall.

"Phew... I could almost end up losing a few teeth on that slip I was taking. But now I can activate the effect of my fossil in the Graveyard and Special Summon him to my field. "

And again in this duel that goo in decay rhythm made its presence known in the show.

This was almost ironic and comical. Look for the robust and healthy fish, however friendly it may be, and then look at a skeletal being who persists against his own extinction, even against all odds.

This duel was tense; frantic. It was not over. When you thought you would have a winner, behold, the other competitor improved and rediated with a fascinating and powerful turnaround, even during such pressure!

They are real duelists...

"I did not get it this time. You're very good too, Andrew. I almost do not feel too bad about having to win from such a good duelist. Turn End."

 **Barbaric Excavator Springs** ATK / 4100 = ATK / 3600

Another clownfish appeared on the field; the second.

"Draw...".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 3 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"That! Now yes! I'll show you my best and most overwhelming secret hit. The End, Sora! "

"That, come with all your bravery and we'll see who will win the race!"

"I activate the effect of my Clownfish #1 and #2. So I redeem two more Aqua monsters. And my Fossil returns to the field by its very effect."

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 5 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"But it will not be so for long. I play **Sp - Incarnation of the Ocean Storm**. Now I can Special Summon back to the **Venomous Anemone** field and I will make another additional Special Summon tributing one of my **Angry Clownfish** to bring **Skeletal Anemone**. These anemones are almost twin. They can not be alone, do you agree, Sora? "

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Yuck! Stop bringing these grotesque and disgusting deals to the show...".

"Then come and duel in my place, if you think you can do better, anonymous spectator... Continuing. Now I Normal Summon **Jellyfish Sooonic** , another good friend. "

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"I use **Skeletal Anemone** , **Sooonic Jellyfish** and **Fossilized Fish** for a Synchro Summon! Come on, finally. **Oyster of the Deep Tide** and we will win this duel!"

Appearing before them all was a large closed seashell. Huge. She was even taller than the abnormally giant anemones. Certainly this was the most intimidating monster in the field... And it was simply an oyster...

By the time she opened her end and revealed herself completely, Andrew's other monsters seemed to be humming or making exorbitant, melodious sounds. This seemed to be their boss...

"This duel is already mine, Sora. Now that my combo is complete, there's nothing else you can do to beat me. Not even a dazzling Draw can change what is to come. "

"We'll see that. You have not seen EVERYTHING I have planned from the beginning of this duel. "

"I will begin by activating the primordial effect of my Oyster. _Critical Weakness_. That halves your monster's attack points."

 **Barbaric Excavator Springs** ATK / 3600 = ATK / 1800

"Now I activate another effect, Rescue Bathers. This causes my monster used as material to summon my Oyster to return to the field. And you must have realized, brothers must always remain united. Come Back, **Skeletal Anemone** ".

And for the umpteenth time, this grotesque monster returned to the field. But it was not alone...

"You must be wondering... If an Aqua-Type monster was taken from the graveyard to my domain, this little guy should not show up? Right! And he came, too. My dear **Fossilized Fish** is back. "

"So I just have to say it's great that most of us here did not even go to lunch, if not... I think we'd be seeing more oddities and grotesque things 'scattered' by this sports gym."

"You're counting these petty little jokes because you do not have to do anything anymore. I know, Sora. I'm also stubborn to admit it when I lose, but this is irrefutable now. "

Soon after Andrew finished speaking, the monster of Sora began to feel bad. He got a more greenish look and got the brownish pigmentation with a bluer tone, which was something natural of his condition as a being made of rock. He underwent an external metamorphosis.

"Now your Digger is also one of us; aquatic. He had his Type changed to the same as my **Skeletal Anemone**. I think blue does not fit with it, but we have it for today. And now, the 'gran finale'. _Absolute Powered Up_ ".

All the monsters on Andrew's side began to glow very brightly. A clear sign that showed the absurd problem that Sora would have to face now.

"And I still have this little boy here. I'll crush you completely, Sora. I discard my **Plankton-Wart** to add even more power to my marine life army. Since my fossil is already on the field, then he will not be able to give any more show of presentation; not that there was still room for it in the crowded field. Battle! "

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

 **Barbaric Excavator Springs** ATK / 1800

 **Anemone Venomous** ATK / 1000

 **Skeletal Anemone** ATK / 1100

 **Fish Fossilized** ATK / 200

 **Angry Clownfish** ATK / 1800

 **Oyster of the Deep Tide** ATK / 5100

"Obviously, I will finish this duel with the attack of my Oyster. _Lullaby_.".

Each of Andrew's monsters entered such a sonata mood once more, circling the Excavator in the center of the meeting. The same seemed to be beginning to fall asleep, cherished by the rhythm and contagious closeness. And this would be your FINAL sleep.

But before Andrew could realize his attack, he felt insecure. After looking at the defeated expression Sora should be doing, he realized. Sora can not be underestimated. He 'still' has not lost.

"Because? Why are you still smiling with that mocking expression? Do you still think you can beat me? "

"Not. I do not 'think'. I've already won...".

"What? Stop being convinced. Look at your monster and you will see how it has already lost all its strength- "

"My deck is not titled as overpower so lightly. I respect my opponents very much and will only show my best in the face of such an exciting and fast duel. That's why I activated the effect of my banned card. **Flint-Stone**. Now I can return it to my deck and use it and my **Barbarian Excavator Springs** on the field for a Synchro Summon on your turn! "

"What?!".

"Oh! Sora will perform a powerful Synchro Summon! That! I really made sure to give up my lunch to come and watch it. "

"YEAH! We'll all scream together for Sora-kun, so he can gain our strength and encouragement."

"Sora! Sora! Sooooora!".

"Sora-kun! Sora-kun! Sora-kun!".

"Do not be left behind, let's shout too for Andrew bro, for him to win! Look at this duel, it was totally his. it's only fair that he wins!".

"Andrew! Andrew! Andrew! Andrew! Will win!".

"Andrew! Andrew-kun! Andrew! Andrew-kun!".

 _'Impressive. Both managed to cheer up such a crowd for themselves and only with their own personalities and dueling skills. Congratulations, Andrew-kun, Sora-kun. I did well to encourage you to have this duel'._

"I Synchro Summon to the field, it. Level 10, **Adamantinium - The Lord Guardian of the Earth**. Go ahead, my most powerful monster!"

Amid a swirl of strong, opaque colors, a new warrior appeared with his cloak fluttering in the high-speed wind. This being was very different from all others.

It was entirely covered by a metallic glow and had no rudimentary feature that the previous rocky monsters always illustrated. And the golden gaze on his face was of the highest conviction. His garment was composed only of the cloak and a gilded and golden breastplate that only partially occupied his vast muscles.

"I admit that this monster is rather formidable and very intimidating. But what can he do in front of my mighty **Oyster of the Deep Tide**? Even though he has that many ATK Points, he's still weaker. And its effect-".

"Exact. The effect of it will not guarantee me victory on my own, but I'm almost there, too. Let him settle into the field first. "

As he stared coldly at all the spectators and drank his own breast a little, he uttered an outrageous deafening war cry that shook even Sora himself.

"When this BOSS is on the field, it allows me to perform a 'Special Synchro Summon' from my other monster, the **Solid Guardian**. Even if I do not have Material Monsters for that. "

 **Guardian Solid** ATK / 1800 = ATK / 2400

"This is increasingly stolen and biased towards Sora's side! Is not fair...".

"It all boils down to who has the best strategy. And I do not see the 'why' this is not fair. This is a LEVEL 10. Notably such powerful cards have very audacious and unbalanced effects for the rest of the system... So, yes. He's technically _stealing the scene_. "

A space crack opened at the imposing warrior's side in gold armor. This new guest on the field was minimally similar to the Adamantinium, but there was no miserable remnant of such an overwhelming and powerful aura. He was more of a humanoid, a mixture of warrior with clump of rock and debris. But he had a flashy one-arm shield attached to his left side. The shield was much larger than this monster, so much of it was hidden and occult by the protection of defensive armament.

Sora and Andrew kept their eyes on each other and silently argued for which of the two had the most intimidating pressure to win. At the moment their skates let loose little sparks by skidding both on the ground and by the arbitrary impressive speed they were playing. This duel was, in all the extensions of the word, a true duel of determinations and speed.

"And I still have one more thing... The last surprise I booked for you, Andrew. My trap. It can be activated even when banned, but I only need to tax a monster on my side of the field before to activate its effect. And guess what? I destroy **Solid Guardian** so that **Seismic Tremor** can be activated! This card allows me to transfer the ATK Points from the monster I just taxed to strengthen another Rock-type monster on my side of the field. Also, your most powerful monster on the field will need to attack my monster, even if it had already made an attack this turn. And I choose, clearly, my only one left. Adamantinium. With that, I won the duel!"

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

 **Adamantinium - The Lord Guardian of the Earth** ATK / 4000 = ATK / 6400

 **Oyster of the Deep Tide** ATK / 5100

When Sora finished saying such words, Andrew accelerated his skate even more and stood almost a meter ahead of the boy. They still exchanged ruthless and defiant looks at one another...

Until Andrew changed his unshakable posture and gave a captivating smile. And right after that, a loud laugh... Laughter and more laughter; the hysteria of a fascinating and surprising Speed Duel. A real confrontation between talented duelists who recognized one another's ability...

And the laughter continued to resonate... Even when a huge flash covered the entire sports court... Even when the two most powerful and opposing monsters battled each other...

Even when the result of the duel was decided... And even after the Life Points arrived at Zero.

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 0

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

.

.

.

"Sora, my trusted opponent. You surprised me a lot there when you summoned that big monster. I did not know you had an Adamantinium. I did stupid. I underestimated you. It's all right. This will only make the great and infrequent Andrew Racing better my combos and gain more versatility in my strategy. I even know where to start. My combo was not there so invincible."

Many exhibited their gratitude for such a show with applause and euphoria. And many also showed their dissatisfaction with some unwanted factor, screaming loudly and releasing nasty and discouraging boos and conversations.

But this was not noticed by the main Speed Duel players, who were stopping their skates and finally resting after such exhaustive and energetic activity.

"Ah... What the fuck. Well, whatever. At least you're not so weak anymore. 8x7 for me. I'll remarkably reshape my _full-smashing_ deck and you'll see. I'll be the best Speed Duelist of this era!"

"Well, do not be on my back... Because that's all you'll see, when I'm at the top..."

"Nowwwww! Just because you've been winning over each other, do not think you're better than me. You still have to hit my score!"

"Duh. But what idiot boys. And here I was thinking that some of them had matured a little bit..."

"But, Erika-san. They dueled with true sportsmanship. As ridiculous as their performances after the event have been, they still have shown that they are very promising and talented."

 _Erika rethought the turnaround moments that both Andrew and Sora had in the duel as she watched him now... That shameful and immature moment of them. One pulling at the cheek of the other, pinching where they could... A fight brats troublemakers. A brave little brawl fight. But they only did it because they were friends. They really cared for each other to the point of being openly sloppy and childish._

"In addition, this way of being combines more with both. And a very serious young man, mature and intense that way, would not be such a nice company. Both Sora-kun and Andrew-kun. They are just as gratifying as friends precisely because they are carefree and 'heart freedom' like that. They are still a bit 'little boys', but this is a good feature. At least that's how I see Sora-kun's more relaxed and happy temper... What do you say, do you agree with me?"

"The problem is not their talent as duelists... The big question is the real spoiled and annoying essence of the two of them. They are no longer brats, so why act so ridiculously? I would not have the courage...".

With a wry smile and an intriguing and provocative voice, Bernards continues his conversation with this girl.

"Well, a small percentage of this is all connected to you."

"What?! Why the hell was _**I**_ involved in this ?! And why do I feel that I will regret asking...".

"They played in that sporting duel to know which one of them is more likely to get closer to you."

"Ah, but I'm going to hit them... So much! They wanted to make fun of my face. I will not let you- "

"They wanted to prove which one of them could make you happier... At least it was that impression that Sora demonstrated in stamped form. It was a macho and decontextualized way of doing this, but I think it's cute."

 _'Idiots'._

Even with such unpleasant thoughts toward the boys, her opinion of their personality has changed.

"Come on. You're going to be late. I'm going to class right away before I get an arrest! Leave the two idiots to solve their weirdnesses by themselves."

When she turned her back hastily and suddenly to the young man she was talking to a few moments ago, Bernards simply watched and smiled again.

 _'Hu-hu. That was a little 'harmless' lie. I'd say even that can help Sora-chan. And now I felt compensated and rewarded. I'm going to have a lot of fun when he has to explain himself in front of Erika-san. Oh-ho. And Andrews-kun is also in deep trouble. Well, I think I'm going to owe one to him, so... Sorry, my friend.'._

 _ **Rrrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggg!**_

"It will not be now. And you owe me an extra-tempered hot-dog for tomorrow."

"Guhhhh! Because tomorrow I will win from you! ".

 _And the two said goodbye to the sports court beating both fists of each other, in the form of friendly fraternization._

.

.

.

 _And with that, the mood of the environment was calming down and the students dispersed to fill the classes or the vacant period they had. And this storm that will happen is only preparing to hit them..._

...

 **FanCards**

 **Deck Andrew**

 **Sturn Dolphin / NGX-A001**

Water - 3 Estrelas

Aqua / Effect

Your opponent will not be able to Normal Summon monsters until the next round; after this card was successfully Normal Summon.

ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1100

...

 **Poro'roka / NGX-A002**

Trap card.

If you have at least one Aqua or Fish-type monster on your side of the field, this card can be activated. All monsters, except Water Attribute, must be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Increase your Speeds Counters by 1, for each monster destroyed by this effect, to the End Phase of this turn.

...

 **Heavy Current Flood / NGX-A003**

Trap - Normal

Draw 1 card for every 300 points of battle damage dealt this turn. Your opponent must discard 1 card for every 500 points of battle damage he has dealt this turn.

...

 **Brave Sea Surfer / NGX-A004**

Water - 4 Estrelas

Reptile / Effect

If this card is added to your hand, other than your Draw Phase, you can activate the effect below by discarding this card. If you have received battle or effect damage this turn, you can Special Summon monsters from your hand whose ATK points totaled are equal to or less than the total damage dealt. This effect can only be activated once per turn.

ATK/ 1220 DEF/ 1400

…

 **Poisonous Anemone / NGX-A005**

Water - 1 estrela

Aqua / Effect

When this card attacks a Water Attribute monster, this card gains 100 ATK Points by the level of the monster. If the card is of Fish Type, this card gains 1000 ATK Points this turn. When this card is destroyed, summon 2 "Tokens Actynias".

ATK/ 400 DEF/ 400

...

 **Token Actinia**

Water - 1 Estrela

Aqua / Token

ATK/ 400 DEF/ 400

...

 **Skeletal Anemone / NGX-A006**

Water - 3 estrelas

Aqua / Effect

If this card is face-up in the field, Aqua-Type monsters gain 500 ATK Points and 1000 DEF Points.

Atk/ 300 def/ 1200

...

 **Rusty Sponge / NGX-A007**

Water - 2 estrelas

Aqua / Tuner / Effect

Aqua-Type Monsters of LEVEL 2 or less, can double their ATK Points during the Battle Phase. This card can not be used as Synchro Summon material on the turn it's summoned to the field.

ATK/ 300 DEF/ 100

...

 **Plankton-Wart / NGX-A008**

Water - 1 estrela

Aqua / Effect

This card can not be Special Summon. When discarding this card from your hand, monsters on your side of the Water Attribute field and / or Type Fish, Aqua, and Sea Serpent earn 100 ATK Points times LEVEL itself. This effect does not end.

ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

...

 **Rocky Corals** (Rare) **/ NGX-A009**

Trap Counter

If your opponent declares an attack this turn with a Type-Rock monster against some Aqua-Type monster, deny this attack and draw 1 card for each Speed Counter that you or your opponent has, with a maximum of three cards.

...

 **Sooonic Jellyfish / NGX-A010**

Water - 1 Estrela

Aqua / Tuner / Normal

A calm being, who likes to live his own life and to explore his own history. The only care one should take with this being is not to stand in its way. He is almost harmless, but if it challenges him, he will show the true overwhelming nature he possesses.

ATK/ 100 DEF/ 0

...

 **Coastal Corals / NGX-A011**

Water - 4 Estrelas

Aqua / Effect

You may discard this card to negate 1 battle damage this turn. If you do, draw 1 card for each Speed Counter you have. If this card battles, you can Special Summon 1 Aqua monster from your hand with less than 1000 ATK Points in Defense mode. Only 1 Coastal Coral effect can be used per turn.

ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 800

...

 **Sp - Motor 1000CC / NGX-A012**

Activate this card if you have at least more than 2000 LP and 2 Speed Counters. Select 4 Speed Spell from your deck. Your opponent must randomly choose 1 of these cards. If so, this selected card remains in your hand. The other Speed Spell should be scrambled back to your deck. Only 1 "Sp - Motor 1000CC" can be activated per turn.

…

 **Sp - Torrential of Crustaceans / NGX-A013**

If you do not have other cards in the field other than this and your Speed Counters are 2 or more, you can select 2 Water monsters from your Graveyard and put them in your hand. If this card is discarded from your hand, you can draw 1 card; and if this card is a Fish or Sea Serpent monster, you can Special Summon this card.

...

 **Fossilized Fish / NGX-A014**

Water - 2 Estrelas

Fish / Effect

When an Aqua Type monster is sent or rescued from your Graveyard, this card may be Special Summon from your hand or Graveyard. At the end of this turn, send this card to the Graveyard for Special Summon 1 " **Angry Clownfish** " from your deck or Graveyard in attack mode. It can not be destroyed as a result of battle.

ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

...

 **Diver of the Dark Road / NGX-A015**

Sea Serpent / Synchro / Effect

Water - 4 Estrelas

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

This card can destroy 1 or more Water monsters on your side of the field to inherit your ATK Points. If this card battles and destroys a monster and the monster type is Aqua or Fish, draw only 1 card.

ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1400

...

 **Oyster of the Deep Tide Profunda** (ultra rare) **/ NGX-A016**

Water - 6 Estrelas

Aqua / Synchro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

On the turn this card is Special Summon on your side of the field, all monsters except Water will have their ATK cut in half to End Phase. This card earns 500 ATK for each Type Aqua, Fish and Sea Serpent monster you control. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 monster sent to your Graveyard this turn; and if you do, select 1 opponent's face-up monster. He will have his Type changed to the same as the Special Summon.

ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000

...

 **Sp - The Beauty of the Coral Reef / NGX-A017**

Speed Spell

This card can only be activated if you have 3 or more Speed Counters. You can reduce 1 LEVEL of a Water monster in your hand and Special Summon the same from your side of the field. If you do, you also Special Summon copies of this card that are in your Graveyard by reducing each of them also 1 LEVEL. Only monsters with 1000 ATK Points or less may be targets of this effect.

...

 **Angry Clownfish / NGX-A018**

Water - 4 Estrelas

Fish / Effect

Once per turn, from any player, you can select 1 Water monster; Type Aqua, Sea Serpent, Fish or Inset from your Deck or Graveyard and add it to your hand. You can discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon this selected card on your side of the field.

ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000

...

 **Sp - Incarnation of the Ocean Storm / NGX-A019**

Speed Spell (ultra rare)

You can activate this card if you or your opponent has 2 or more Speed Counters in play. You can Special Summon 1 Aqua, Fish or Sea Serpent from your hand on your side of the field. You can additionally tax 1 monster on your side of the field to perform another Special Summon from your hand, but with effect denied. Pull out 1 card if you do.

...

 **Deck Sora**

 **Sp - Rock Thorns** (Card Raro) **/ NGX-R001**

Speed Spell - Normal

Activate this card if you have at least 1 Speed Counter. Discard 2 cards from your hand for Special Summon 1 Token Stalagmite on your side of the field in defense mode. If it is destroyed or used for some Summon, you receive 500 damage. You can only activate 1 Sp - Rock Thorns per turn.

...

 **Estalagmite Token**

Earth - 1 Estrela

Rock / Token

ATK/ 0 DEF/ 500

...

 **Rock Shard / NGX-R002**

Earth - 6 Estrelas

Rock / Effect

This card can be Special Summon from your hand or your Graveyard by destroying 1 Rock Type monster in any player's field. This effect can only be activated once per turn and only 1 'Rock Shard' can be in the field.

ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 2300

...

 **No-Double Attack / NGX-R003**

Your opponent will not be able to conduct a second attack this turn. This effect can only be activated after the opponent makes his first attack, and the damage calculation occurs, and he is declaring the second attack.

...

 **Rockzilla Tomb / NGX-R004**

Earth - 6 Estrelas

Rock / Tuner / Effect

If you do not have your side of the trap card and/or spell field and do not have monsters face-up on your side of the field; you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. This card can not attack on the turn it was summoned to the field for this effect.

ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000

…

 **Star Azule / NGX-R005**

Earth - 1 Estrela

Rock / Effect

If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, lower the LEVEL of one of the materials in this summon by at least 1 star if that is possible. The Synchro monster summoned to the field in this way will gain 1000 ATK Points for each reduced star for this effect.

ATK/ 100 DEF/ 1000

…

 **Rocky Ravine / NGX-R006**

Earth - 1 Estrela

Rock / Tuner / Effect

When the controller of this card has no cards in hand and field, in addition to this card; you can activate this effect. You can use this card for 1 Synchro Summon and the materials can be from your Graveyard or deck. The monsters used for this Synchro Summon must be removed from the game except this card.

ATK/ 500 DEF/ 0

...

 **Sp - The Boulder Backhand** (ultra rare) **/ NGX-R007**

Speed Quick-Spell

If this card is face-up on your side of the field, you can, at the cost of 4 Speed Counters, activate 1 or more of its effects. If this card is in the Graveyard, you can ban this card and 2 cards from your deck to activate only 1 of the following effects; without Speed Counters requirements: ● If you have lost Speed Counters this turn, you can Special Summon 1 Type Rock Monster from your deck on your next turn; ● You can select 1 Speed Spell from your deck and add it to your hand; ● You can tax 1 Rock type monster on your side of the field to draw 2 cards. Only 1 "Sp - The Boulder Backhand" can be used per turn.

...

 **Destroyer Captain of Walls / NGX-R008**

Earth - 4 Estrelas

Rock / Effect

When a Type Rock monster battles and destroys a monster in battle, this card gains 500 ATK Points. If this card does battle in the turn it was Special or Normal Summon to the field, deny the effect of 1 non-Rock monster face up in the field; and if you do, destroy the monster. Rock monsters can not be destroyed in battle on the turn this card was called to the field.

ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1800

...

 **Sp - Gravel Erosion / NGX-R009**

Speed Quick-Spell

Activate this card if you have 2 or more Speed Counters. If one or more Synchro Type Rock monsters are to be destroyed and sent to the graveyard by some card effect, you can ban one of the materials of this Synchro Summon (1 of the materials of each Synchro that you want to protect) to avoid their destruction. Draw 1 card if the removed monster has 2000 ATK Points or more.

...

 **Seismic Tremor** (rare) **/ NGX-R010**

Conter Trap card

This card can be activated normally or if it is banned, if you have 2 or more Speed Counters, removing them, to activate its effect. You must tax 1 Rock-type monster on your side of the field and activate 1 of the following effects: * This card allows you to transfer the ATK Points of the monster taxed by this effect to another Rock-type monster on your side of the field; * You can Special Summon as many monsters with equal or lower LEVEL of your hand or Graveyard as you can. Selected one of the above effects, both the most powerful monsters in the field must battle this turn, regardless of whether they have already led an attack.

...

 **Flint-Stone** (Rare) **/ NGX-R011**

Earth - 3 Estrelas

Rock / Effect

This card gains 100 ATK Points for each Rock monster in its Graveyard. If this card is removed from the game, you can enable this effect. You can return this card to your deck and use this card with 1 or more monsters on your side of the field as Synchro Materials for a Synchro Summon on any player's turn. The Synchro Summon monster for this effect will be destroyed in the End Phase of this turn, after the activation of this card.

ATK/ 1100 DEF/ 800

...

 **Earth Rage Blade / NGX-R015**

Synchro Monster

Earth - 5 estrelas

Rock / Synchro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

If this card battles this turn and destroys 1 monster as a result of battle, this card may attack again. This effect can be reused. This effect can only be used once in each of the face-up monsters in your opponent's field. Only this card can attack this turn if it uses this effect.

ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1500

...

 **Barbarian Excavator of Springs / NGX-R016**

Earth - 7 Estrelas

Rock / Tuner / Synchro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

This card can not be Special Summon except for a Synchro Summon. When this card is in Battle Mode, this card gains 1 of the following effects: ● This card can attack directly by discarding 1 Rock type monster from your hand; ● This card increases the ATK Points of all Rock Type monsters in the field by 500 points during the Battle Phase; ● This card deals no battle damage this turn, but can attack all monsters in the field.

ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 2000

…

 **Adamantinium - The Lord Guardian of the Earth** (Super Rare) **/ NGX-R017**

Earth - 10 Estrelas

Rock / Synchro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

This card can not be Special Summon in other ways except Synchro Summon. This card can not be targeted by your opponent to send him to the graveyard. If this card is face-up on your side of the field, you can Special Synchro Summon on any player turn 1 "Solid Guardian" without the need to have Synchro materials for it. This effect can only be used 1 time. Rock monsters can not be attack targets while this card remains in attack mode on its side of the field, but it can be targeted by attacks.

ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 4500

…

 **Solid Guardian / NGX-R018**

Earth - 4 Estrelas

Rock / Sychro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

This card earns 300 ATK Points for each Rock type monster on your side of the field. Rock, Warrior and Thunder Type monsters can not be targeted by your opponent's destruction cards.

ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 2000

...

 _ **#To be continued...**_

...

 **Author's Final Notes**

A little humor in the end is always good. :P

Even if it's something a little sarcastic.

...

List of FanCards created by me from this duel. Some of them may have been used indirectly or I just had the idea to create them and decided to publish.

...

I'm expanding the characters spontaneously and uncontrollably! LOL

I've never made a plot so tied up in such a short time... Interesting. The speed of reasoning and the need to pay attention to so many details and care with so many things... That is very engaging! ^^

...

This chapter made me very stressed and I ended up getting very wrong with it... I would say that this is a future learning.

...

I will not deny it. Card styles, archetypes, and characters' way of playing. All this was very strange... I did not know how to make a 'reliable' design in this first duel. I'm sorry... I do not know how to do this correctly. And I may still not know how to do this in the next one either.

...

Latest chapter references... Phew.

Pororoca - It originates from the Tupi Poro'roka, which is the gerund of the verb poro'rog, "to bang". Amazon, Brazil.

CC - Cubic Centimeters.

Hugs and finally I finished this chapter that consumed my almost whole week to finish everything!

Joy, people!of Seawater


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Initial Notes**

A little refreshment for me, please. I deserve a little rest and reduction in the frenetic pace that came from the other chapter! Kkkkkkkkkk

I do not have much to talk about today, so...

With Show.

New to the last minute. Later, even today, we'll have another chapter... I could leave it to post it tomorrow, but I do not know if I'll have time to do it, so I'm getting ahead soon. ^^

O/

...

 **Chapter 05 - Happy Day. The Dedication Necessary to Support.**

Sora was coming home late in the afternoon. He was happy and motivated... His early duel was still affecting him and made him excited and overflowing with adrenaline. He even came back performing extravagant maneuvers on top of his skateboard.

 _'IS. The class even went faster after so much fun. I wanted things to be like this every day, it would be a lot easier if school activities were about something electrifying and frantic like a duel so challenging.'_

He just wanted to get home so he could plan new combos in anticipation of the changes Andrew could make on his deck. But Sora was proud of himself.

 _'Although I made some mistakes during the duel, for example, I did not use the Rocky Ravine with monsters on the deck. I could have done a lot better than just limit myself to a weaker and narrower Synchro Summon. I ended up underestimating my opponent there a little. If I had tried harder, the victory could have been made easier and I would not have gone through so much suffering.'_

 _'But that's not 100 percent confirmed. If the cards that were cast had been other, the result could have been...'._

 _'What was once, has already been... I still have to get used to it and train more with the deck and combinations of possibilities'._

Sora jumped another flight of stairs to another display of well-trained and experienced maneuvers.

He remembered the main moments of the duel and how the audience was inspired by him and Andrew. Some boos and whistles, plus support. Everything was very unexpected.

 _'I thought it would be a lot simpler, not a big public display. Well, I did not plan any of this. I have no complaints either.'_

 _'And it was a beautiful victory... I deserve to be happy. Moreover, this leaves the dispute still paired.'_

 _'I wish I had drawn one of my two favorite cards. I would have really called attention to them.'_

 _'Andrew is a good rival. I have to try harder... But that's for another day. Now I want'._

 _Food... Food!_

 _'Speed Duel makes a person hungry. Boy... I'm actually going to charge him a sandwich the next time we face each other."_

After so much silent monologue, Sora finally arrives at his house and extends his hand to the side pocket of his pants to pick up the keys that were there. Surprisingly, the door was not locked this time. And he remembered checking that he had locked her up before going to class this morning. That only meant one thing.

' _Is Mommy at home? What an incredible day. It's so hard for her to be at home during the day. And it's even harder for me to see her come in before going to bed. Did something happen? No, I do not think so. If so, she would have called me. Today I've been more often with my Duel Disk. She certainly would have called if it was something. Beauty. I'll just ask her, then. And tell her how amazing my duel was with Andrew! Yeah!'._

"Okaa-san, tadaima."

Sora hypothetically 'screamed' this as soon as he opened the front door and was soon coming in. He did not care if there was a visit or if that would be consistent with good manners and interaction of sociable conversation in an appropriate tone of voice. Why this when you're at home? Social norms do not matter when you can relax and have a natural dialogue with your family...

"Oh, Sora. How wonderful that you've arrived. Come here, help me with that. Your father sent us another ton of documents for the office and it all needs to be organized soon. He will attend an important event in Monaco this weekend for the opening presentation of the European Championship. So he will soon reach the final stages scheduled this season to get a holiday. "

The entrance room, once so welcoming to welcome new guests or even the residents themselves with an almost flawless organization, was now all messed up with rolled papers, papers scattered on the coffee table, and more; much more papers pushed by the corner of the sofa, just waiting for an aid to be distributed to the indicated place; a more suitable room for all this.

"Oh ok. Oh, Mother... Why are you still home until this time? Is the university in recess or something? "

"No, no. I just needed to come to pick up some files and also important documents that I was working on for my institutional talk this weekend. I just was not expecting this 'surprises' from your father. This delayed my schedule of fifteen minutes, for almost an hour, already. I desperately need your cooperation and goodwill on it here. And, I'm sorry I did not get you right, son. Good morning to you, my love."

Her mother must have struggled enough to carry it all into the house when one of the handlers left so much material in the doorway, catching her by surprise and making agility in her own disciplinary commitments in college impossible.

"Nothing, Mother. You're already busy, do not worry about these 'freshnesses'... "

"It is not freshness to receive you properly. I just wanted to have more time to talk to you. I wanted to know how your day was, you seem more excited. It's good to see this... But, I- "

"I know, Mother. It's all right. We talk when you have more time, now everything is very fast and you are in a hurry and without space for sweet talk of mother and son. Come on, I'll organize it all by myself."

"But, son. No, that's not fair to you... Arf. Okay. You need to feed yourself and do your homework first, okay? I wanted to not have to put this whole weight on as your responsibility, but I really have already extrapolated my rest period and need to get back to work. It's almost time for my class. You should eat right, understand? Nothing left to ramble on your deck and forget about other things. And, please, do not forget to organize these piles of paperwork. Your dad's really going to need everything tidy. Bye, bye, Sora. I'll see you... I'll give you a nice sleep kiss later (Sleep tight). I think you'll be sleeping, but...".

"Alright, Mother. See you later. Let me help with this paperwooooork... Wow. You're carrying enough stuff in that bag, eh... See you, Mom. Have fun with the senpai...".

"Yes. Ittekimasu".

His mother managed to open the door with the help of Sora in holding such an exorbitantly heavy bag of so many papers and documents from her work. After that, she could only hold the bag uncomfortably and began to walk away from the entrance of her house.

"Itterasshai... Good class, mother. I'll stay here and... ".

Only the silence remained, assisting the boy there. The coffee table in the center of the room between the sofas was clogged with the paperwork almost skidding along the edges of the reinforced glassware.

And the boy who had once smiled and all excited to have the chance to have a decent conversation in days of abstinence from such familiar contact... He was alone again.

"What will Mother have left ready for dinner? Oh. Karee raisu. It's very exciting to eat something so empowering."

 _'OK. It's time for me to have dinner.'_

"Food Time. Itadakimasu."

Blowing the freshly warmed plate of influential spicy food, Sora sips her delicious meal while planning what to do first...

Your duel would no longer have much space to be celebrated...

And a warm and captivating self-show of such mastery during the day should be left for later.

"Okay, I need to... Pack up that paperwork. Yeah. All that paperwork. Alone...".

One by one, Sora carefully stored these documents in the family's office in the back of the house.

 _'This day just could not improve.'_

...

 **Card I forgot to describe from the last chapter**

 **Battle of Young Learners / NGX-ZF000**

During each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 individual 'Speed Counter' on this card (up to 12 for each player). Each player loses 1 'Speed Counter' for every 1000 points of damage dealt. You can remove Speed Counters and discard 1 "Speed Spell" card in your hand to apply the following effects.

● 1 Counter: Your monsters gain 100 ATK points for each LEVEL they have, multiplied the number of Speed Counters removed (only a maximum of 2).

● 3 Counters: Draw 1 card for each active Speed Spell on your side of the field; then discard the same number of cards until your End Phase of your next turn.

● 12 Counters: Destroy all cards in the field; then draw out 1 card.

...

 _ **#To be continued...**_

...

Author's Final Notes

Note the translation in the previous chapter: Estrela - Star (Portuguese - Brazil).

I really had nothing planned for this chapter. I did not even know (or was motivated) to continue with the story after the astronomical past chapter... I did not have much creativity laid out after that. LOL

But this episode today (12:55 AM 08/12/2018) left me speechless. It was something that happened at the right pace. A flow of events that assertively asserted against the previous relapsing context. I can assure you that I did not plan to make this work a family dilemma when I began to express in texts this collection of random ideas about a Yugioh pseudo-Cannon.

But this is all just showing up here. I do not want to force anything, and neither soften anything. However, I will always have as my focus and heart the rank of respect for some themes and circumstances related to this franchise. I do not like certain terms and coalitions that are in this series sequence.

I'm sorry if some of you realize what I'm trying to ignore in the script... But I can not just go against something that's my principle.

However, I will make sure this does not become an absence in the script. And I will try to adapt to the work so that it will be very pleasant to the point of supplying such difference...

Anyway, this is just a small outburst and fair warning to everyone here that is giving me such an audience.

And Sora-chan will have much more to rejoice and to be disappointed.

Wait. May our good God always bless us, even more in this Christmas mood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 06 - Sora's Dilemma. An Unlikely Problem Happens.**

 _'Shit. Filth. Damn it. Is there any other expression to indicate when everything goes wrong in the day? Ah, yes... What an asshole!'._

This was a calm day. Something natural for this season of the year. Frequent class. Lively and enjoyable days. Staff going to work, too...

A peaceful and warm city to live.

"Ah, ah. Watch out! Sorry, I'm hurrying!".

"S-Sora-chan... Oh. Sora-chan! My flowers... My beautiful garden, with grass properly cut and decorated. My precious wall of leaves and flowers. Sora-chan!".

"I know, I'm sorry, Mrs. Carla. I promise to come and fix it as soon as I leave class, I'm very late now."

"It's better, really. Did you hear your clumsy kid?! It's good that you come back soon and get ALL the mess you've made in my glamorous gardeeeeeen...".

This lively elderly screamed as loud as she could to get her voice to reach the boy who was already more than a block away, piloting his favorite skateboard with more speed than some cars roamed.

Sora was sure that this would be a lonnnnnnng day...

' _What the fuuuuuuuck! Because? Because?!'._

...

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Run... Run... Rrrrruuuunnn... Ruuuuunnn..._ **(Onomatopoe sound alarm clock).**

An unpleasant beep was bothering Sora this morning. He spent most of the night just setting up all that paperwork, and even took time to check his deck and Duel Disk along with his skateboard to make sure everything was working properly.

When he finished all this, it was almost 1:00 AM. He had gone far beyond his standard deadline to lie down. He was too busy with so much.

And the next day should be class!

And the worst... His mother had not yet come home.

 _'IS. Goodnight sleep kiss right, Kaa-san...? Okay, at least she did it earlier, hypothetically speaking. Whuahhhh... I'm going to bed soon, or I will not get up at the right time tomorrow.'_

And with that, Sora got ready to go to sleep.

When he was about to fall asleep completely, he had a slight impression of having been kissed on his forehead. And he heard a soft murmur of indecipherable sweetness.

He soon fell asleep with that in mind ...

And when he woke up...

What?! B-but... But that. I can not believe. With my upkeep last night, I ended up deprogramming the timing of my Duel Disk. This is not... I'm already late. I have to be there in _only_ eight minutes!

Running mad, Sora barely had time to put on his proper pants and wear his standard uniform before knocking on the door behind him and basically taking home the highest rate of adrenaline and constant frenzy to make it to high school.

 _'Detention? Today certainly. Undoubtedly. I will receive an arrest ... '._

 _'Maybe more than one...'._

 _'Shhhhhhiiiiiiit!'._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

...

And as Sora suspected...

He actually received a lot of complaint about his delay.

 _'Damn it...'._

.

.

.

"Good morning, Sora-kun. I was very inspired by your yesterday's duel against Andrew-kun. I even wanted to try to add some countermeasures against his watery deck and his rocky deck... I would like to test these new assignments that I added to my-. Hey, Sora. Everything is fine with you? Again with the spirit down? What happened this time? Smile, my friend. We're almost at break time. Very-soon we'll be able to go for a snack."

"Ah-ah... I know. Sorry, Bernards. It's just that I'm not very excited today. I chaghed late to class. As we were in different class periods, you did not notice. But because of this, I was rebuked and received some warnings. Dude, how can...? I was just late. I should not even have come, then. I should have told that I was in some discomfort, I do not know. But the fact is that I will have to stay here until later today. Orders of 'social reinforcement and modular reeducation'. And I did not even know it existed."

"Oh, sorry for getting your patience like that. I did not know.".

"Alright, it's good to be able to talk to a friend after so much annoyance over something so small. I was only late because of an obligation I had there at home...".

"I understand. Well, do you want to come with me to the closet? I'll get one of the handouts from the next class I left there. It's our turn together in room number 7, right? I think it's economy...".

"Yes, I will... I'll catch up with you, already...".

"Oh. Okay, I'll go ahead, then."

And with that, Soca remained head down on his classroom table, leaning his head between his arms entwined and leaning over the solid wooden object. He was almost dozing off again this day.

"Sora."

"What is it, Bernards...? I'm leaving, just another five minutes. I did not get much sleep tonight because I delayed the organization- "

"I'm not Bernards, man. It's me, how can you confuse me with a boy? You look pitiful, by the way. Recompose yourself. "

"THERE IS? Who... Oh. Hey, Erika. What's it?".

"What do you mean was what it? I want an immediate withdrawal! You delinquent profiteer. You owe me some great compensation for it. "

"But what are you talking about? I did not do anything to you. And I do not even remember owing you anything."

"Oh yeah. You're. And it is good to repay me soon."

"But what the fuck are you talking about...? I just do not understand... Wuuuahhh, I'm sleepy. Just let me doze off a little. "

 _ **Rrrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggg!**_

"It's all right. You got away from it now. But you must reimburse me later for such affront and outrage that you put me through."

And with that, this girl left the front of the boy without giving time or chance of any response or retaliation on his part...

 _He was astonished._

"Okay, that was amazing. I do not understand anything. I must be asleep. It is. Yes. I must still be sleeping and this whole day is a big dream. Right. I'm just dreaming. An uncontrolled dream that just wants to fuck with my day, my mood... My life- ".

"This is not a dream, anything, Sora-kun. And I think you'd better get up soon, if you do not want to get a new warning and spend more than a few hours in detention."

"I have, at least, permission to shout... and cry quietly, a little?"

"Not.".

"I already imagined...".

"Come on then."

"Okay, Bernards."

 _ **#To be continued...**_

...

 **Author's Final Notes**

I'm sorry, guys. I promised to post this chapter on a given day, but I did not. Although I would only do this because I figured I could not publish this today. So...

...

Ah, yes... I'm trying to make this work something that is not just Yugioh. I think this has already become very noticeable. But I hope I do not make it here very biased and scripted script.

I do not like repeating myself between narrative styles and I also do not like to create easy and superficial characters... I mean, I hope these characters really have their own personalities. And that I can make them more familiar to each of us. I also want to like the work I'm creating, now then.

...

With that, I do not know if the story will get too ridiculous and disproportionate. So, in case you want to suggest better ways of approaching my idea, which is already evident in this chapter... You do not have to be shy. ^^

Hugs and Joy, minna-san!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Initial Notes**

What I like to do in this fic is to develop (create) fancards. Yeah. I think we will hardly see any official cards in this play, other than, of course, the cards belonging to the main characters and the ones we already know. Therefore, I can say that this work will not be "predictable", because everything will be created almost without any official basis. ^^

I hope this does not spoil the fun and understanding of such a plot. And I'm going to add more excitement here... Even though I think this work will not be as well crafted as it deserved, I want to focus on doing something interesting and fun. Do not think about incoherencies and script holes. I suggest you read it here as a juvenile novel. ^^

I am not planning much for this work, in my view, this will not have great dramas or colossal conflicts... This story will be something like a 'normal life' for the characters. After all, why does every work need to have world-class tragedies and conflicts to have something effective in the script? Enjoy a story that talks about some of the simple, normal life. ^^

...

 **Chapter 07 - Do not judge anything by appearance...**

 _Later. Lunch time in the gym cafeteria._

"Hey, Bernards. Do you know anything about why Erika came to me with a strange charge and told me that I owed her 'something'? I did not understand anything..."

"There is? No not me. What are you talking about?".

"Yeah, I do not know either. I think it's just one more of those weird things that happen that want to end the rest of my mood..."

"Hard day? Take, as the combo. "

Beside the duo sitting on a large bench with a picnic table, a young man left a small package with the appearance and aroma that indicated that there was something to eat.

"Oh, it was worth so much effort today, finally. I really needed one of those to improve my joy on that day. This week is cruel to me... ".

Both boys looked at Sora with an expression that indicated they did not understand anything. Even so, since the beginning of the week, Sora had indeed been stranger and out of his usual profile and style; he really was not normal.

"Ah. Well, it does not hurt to ask you too. Hey, Andrew. You should not have heard about it or know anything like that, but... Did you hear anything about me owing something to Erika-san? She was angry with me and charged me about something. I do not remember anything I could have done to have left her like this. "

"And how will I know? As far as I know, she is your friend, we are not exactly more than just acquaintances... I do not know anything. But if you've got something done with it, you'd better find a way to fix it. And fast, because women are terrible when they are angry. "

"I know! But what an idiot. I went to ask someone who hardly knows a girl here at this college... ".

"I'm going to let this go, out of respect for his condition of 'dog that fell from the truck of change'. I'll go soon, before I get angry with you and scrub the floor again with how pathetic you are to the girls too... See you, bro Bernards. "

"Yeah, good snack for you too, Andrew-kun."

"Sometimes I wonder how I have these _friends_ of mine."

"I do not know either. You're hard to put up with when you're in a bad mood. "

"You're also not a sweet person when you're upset, so do not blame me."

"Ih... I'll go soon too, before you end up biting me instead of your snack."

"Ahhhh... Today is still Wednesday... I think I already said something like that, but... Holidays! Oh, vacation... Come soon! ".

...

"Technology today is systematically rooted in the quality of life of humankind. Many utility services depend on these technological devices and the media to function. The credibility and the concept that the innovation of such a resource resulting from the collaboration and deepening of the human intelligence gives us a wide scope of... "

Back in class, many students were listening intently to the teacher's words. Again this was the moment of reflection and learning.

"Many examples can be cited and we all depend to a greater or lesser extent on each of these possibilities. But, let's highlight something that is invitingly in our daily lives. Duel Monsters. Formerly our chance within this area was very limited due to the distribution of monetary funds directed to this game of cards. For you all to have a better idea of what I say, all you have to do is think of a world where card duels were dispensable and simply a fun way, not getting as much social importance as it is today.

Nowadays, Duel Monsters covers many areas beyond simply being a game. Many professions use it to really work properly. The world does not only revolve around customary needs, but much of technological innovation gives us greater advancement and maintenance of our lives and the quality of such a life.

What I want you to focus on this theme of today's class is precisely the technological use and usefulness it has in your daily life... You must think about what would be the life of humanity today without any of the evolved means which we have. No Power Momentum, without our helpful Fortune system, and without the connectivity that we all need to take any action properly, even today.

I want you to think about how the world would be with nothing but the courage and motivation that humanity has. Without any kind of digital technology or more archaic and outdated means. Think of a world where there were no television signals; where there was not even the television.

What would you define as "practical" and fundamental to a complete existence and individual and social sustainability to live in a world like this?

This is something almost impossible to imagine in the future that we are experiencing now. But that was once the only reality that existed before. We have evolved ... We learn more about how to evolve. And we abdicate many things in this process of 'evolution'.

You need to think a bit beyond the convenience we have now. You need to think about the real utility that we must add to the world concept called technology.

The world needs technology to be able to function today. But technology will only be useful if it is employed in real needs that deserve attention!

Well, I think I've said enough for a class.

I booked a small 'educational game' for everyone present in this room. I want you to form groups; double bonds. Talk to a colleague at your side, no matter what colleague you will form a duo, as long as they are both prepared and able to be helpful in this 'gymkhana'...

We have 19 doubles present today. Some students simply do not have the respect for the class and have decided to be absent on this day. What a pity for them, much of what we can enjoy in this life requires dedication and persistence. You never know when a fun lesson opportunity might arise in front of you. Well, let's start.".

.

.

.

"Ah ... I almost managed to form eight contextualized sentences about such technological aspects of our new era. And you managed to gather more than fifteen plaques hidden inside that labyrinth of pool with balls. We were almost the champions... But... ".

"Weh-he-heh. The little Sora-chaaaaannnn... It's still very slow compared to me. I, the great Andrew Racing won again! I am the best.".

"You were only lucky. I just stuck a little bit in the trap quest between the searches for the balls. You only managed to win by just under five. That is not even a margin of such presumption. "

"What matters is that I won. And I won by maaaaaany phrases in front of you. Admit it. I am the best.".

"Duh. I suppose we'll have it all one more time... Wait until at least until tomorrow. I do not want to lose my excitement after such a fun class...".

"IS. And I do not have time for anything after class either. Sorry, Andrew. But I could not challenge you now, even if I wanted to prove myself the best. "

"Remember, class. I want the last lesson from the house until this Friday. Do not forget to do this writing. I'm counting on you all for the theme proposed in the last class! And I hope everyone had fun today, after all it's not just literary activity and solving homework that you'll learn something. Enjoy your youth and play more. Be young at heart and express such learned knowledge as a valuable system upgrade beyond the technological scope. Life is much more than that... Now, good afternoon to all and class dismissed. Oh, at least those who want and 'can' leave. "

 _ **#To be continued...**_

…

 **Author's Final Notes**

I did not intend to do this chapter that way, but, that's what we'll have for now...

...

(03:08 AM 12/11/2018)

And I'm tired today! LOL

I'm not even going to tell you how much I had to do today. I just say I'm tired...

...

(12/12/2018)

I still do not know the subject that Professor Smith teaches. I wanted to find something of the type more centered on nature, or ecology... Also addressing aspects of geography, ethical and social teachings, history... Things interrelated and related to all this. But I do not want to stereotype and say that he will only talk and teach things related to this type of topic.

Do not.

A person is much more than a simple summary of a subject of academic studies in the curriculum. He is not only a teacher, he is an individual with personality and life experiences.

I just do not know what the proper nomenclature would be for this...

...

I like to add 'silly' novels in my stories. This is something I have said a few times in other texts of mine. My stories have two fundamental styles: romance and drama.

I can soften on one or the other of these styles, but it is almost certain that you will always have both perspectives points in the narrative.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Initial Notes**

I think this chapter got a bit 'loose' at this point in the script, but I could not think of anything better to fill that gap and demonstrate more of this everyday complicated time. ^^

...

 **Chapter 08 - A Conventional Night When the Sun sets.**

While Sora returned home after the detention period of this day, he received a call for his Duel Disk. He already imagined that it could be one of his parents. Even so, that surprised him. Well, he really was more late than on other days.

"Hello?

Hi Mom.

Yes Yes. I already got home.

Yeah. Yes, I'm fine. I'm already heating up my meal. Ah yes. I took the time to take a little walk today, which is why I was late for more.

IS. I was with my friend. We had a lot of fun.

Yes Yes. One of these days I'll invite it to visit here.

Oh, I'd like you to make that cake dessert, it would be delicious-

Oh, all right. So, good work for you. Good night mom..."

Sora was fully engaged in his conversation with her kaa-san, so much so that he did not notice that he had not even opened the door until he got there. He walked in the automatic mode to the door, which would be a danger if he had to cross the road. Even so, he finally arrived at his home.

...

 _Yes, he had partially lied._

Sora did not want to worry her mother about something as minor as this period of detention. Even because he knew she would blame herself if she knew the real reason the boy had gotten into such a circumstance, since he had these problems because he had to be busy for a long time last night.

That was why he did not say anything. He did not want her to feel responsible for it. And the boy himself was also negligent for not having done things faster and for having wasted so much time with his duel devices...

 _Anyway. He did not want to get so angry now about all this._

 _Even so, this was not his only neglect of that day..._

 _'I can not remember, but it looks like I had to do something today. What a mess! This is so unpleasant, not knowing what I've forgotten. '_

Sora was very thoughtful, he had already overcome some of the frenzy that was that day and of so many emotions and adrenaline that involved many moments and surprises this afternoon...

After entering his house and exhaling the air of familiar tranquility that was such an environment for him, the boy dropped his backpack just outside the entrance of the room and began to stretch a little to relieve such tension. And that helped him to think better; something related to the blood circulation being better stimulated and things of the type, biologically speaking.

 _'I know, I must be thinking about the teacher's 15-page essay. Should be it. Well, I still have time. And I need to get somebody else's subject today too... Oh, this next period of weeks of testing is pretty boring. Everything must be very correct...'._

Today Sora wanted to relax and so he duly got ready to have a quiet meal.

All he wanted was to be able to forget about the lecture he received on this first day of detention. It had been a tedious experience. Something that he will still have to put up with for a few more days...

...

After taking a good revitalizing bath and drying himself, he began his dinner. And later, he began to write part of his essay, finalizing a few paragraphs until he received a beep from his Duel Disk, indicating that he received some message or a link.

 _'Everyone is late today, even Daddy forgot to send a message. Well, at least he had some time for that today. '_

"Hey, my boy. How are you today, Sora, my son? I'm running out of time this week, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you a little. Have you dined? I think by now, by my calculations, it should already be around 11:00 PM. So, good night, Sora. Say 'hi' to your mother, I did not have a chance to talk to her today. Wuuuuaaaahhhh... I'm tired, son. But I can not stop, right? Good, see you."

 _'Okay, Dad. When I can talk to Kaa-chan later or tomorrow, I'll tell her. Good night to you too'._

 _'And I can not waste my time of going to sleep today either, otherwise I will not just have a week of pure stress and wasted time off'._

And with these thoughts, Sora leaves her homework and goes to bed to face the new day that promised many new emotions and adventures.

In addition to intriguing surprises...

...

Sora wanted to wake up about fifteen minutes before his usual time so as not to run the risk of not being on time at school, so he has been preparing since last night not to have this same problem of delay.

And it all happened the way he expected. He went to sleep much earlier and did nothing to disturb his night, as well as correctly setting the alarm clock. Except he woke up with a lot more time than he wanted.

Sora lost his sleep more than an hour in advance. And he could not go back to sleep.

He even tried to get back to sleep and relax some more, yet... He did not fall asleep. And that made him a bit angry. After all, what's the use of lying down and not sleeping?

With that in mind, the boy decided to wake up at once.

And he took advantage of that great time to talk to someone... He called his friend to help him get through this time better.

"Oh, so you called to tell me you were euphoric and say you could not go back to sleep? _Thanks_ , man. That certainly made me 'very excited', you share such unnecessary insomnia with me... Now I'm going back to sleep because I still have my well-deserved naps before even considering class time. _Good night_...".

 _'IS. I think Bernards angry is not the best company for me! '._

 _'What a bummer. Why did I wake up so early today if I have nothing better to do? Has Kaa-chan gone to work or is she still sleeping?'_

 _'I think I'd better get ready and get ready for high school, so I better enjoy so much time I have left.'_

Sora did not take even ten minutes doing all he needed to get ready to go to the gym.

 _'Oh, Mom wakes up very early. She's already gone'._

 _'I think I'll listen to music, then.'_

Turning on the 'surround' function of his Duel Disk, Sora entertained some electrifying music while thinking about what to do with so much time left over.

 _'Well, it's better to go over than to miss. What's the use of staying up so early if I'm wasting time here? I do not want to take unnecessary risks. If I'm ready, I'd better go soon... '._

With her Duel Disk connected to a headset, Sora left the house to the sound of Rock Roll with her skateboard as a faithful companion. The classic style of 'enjoying life with freedom'.

 _ **#To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Initial Notes**

(12/17/2018)

I'm sorry guys... I was thinking about the next chapter, but I was without internet because I lacked energy... That is, I was without electricity, with a thunderous storm running wild and uncreative. LOL

(18/12/2018 04:45 PM)

This chapter of history has caught me a lot. I still think I did not do everything I wanted and the way I wanted to do...

Well, I'd rather publish something now than spend a lot of time stuck in this work without developing anything.

Think of this chapter as a more clichéd form of transitional phase of the plot. I would say we are getting to the first shocking point of this fic. ^^

This chapter gave me a lot of work !

...

 **Chapter 09 - A Wrong Action? How to Understand a Girl?**

Sora was practically the first to arrive at the academy... He even saw Mr. Freeman finish arranging the materials needed for this day.

Close to the boy, a few students also made their way to the entrances of this large building... But Sora did not recognize any of them. Then all that remained was to move on to the classroom of this first period.

What he did not expect, in the midst of his Rock Roll sound playing on the headphones he was still listening to, was being caught by a hand on his shoulder.

The shock almost made him drop the sound adapter attached to his Duel Dick that was stored in the backpack behind him.

"Owahhh... S-sorry. I did not mean to scare you. But I did not expect you to be so fearful, either. Is it serious? Do you scare yourself so easily?"

"Ahn? I did not understand! W-wait a little, let me lower the sound here. "

With that, the young lad turned off the sonorous flow of his ears as he pulled out the earplugs that sent out so many beeps.

"Phew, I even like good music, but I admit that this one is a very aggressive rock. And I left the sound too loud. Well well. Ah yes. Good Morning-".

"Good morning to you too. and what an astonished face is this? Have not you got over the fright...? "

"No, that's not it. is that I did not expect to see such a beautiful face in the morning like this. "

"Haha... Hilary, Sora. Now, why do not you stop all this flattery and tell me something more productive? A good example of a normal and enjoyable dialogue for an early morning is... What are you, exactly _you_ , doing so early in school? "

"Humph. As if I should explain. But just because I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you. I woke up too early today and then I decided to face these classes soon. Ready. History end. I was bored at home... ".

"Damn, you do not have to be so rude to me."

"Sorry. I think the song made me very energetic."

"Oh. And what kind of music is this for you to be so defensive and at the same time troublemaker? "

"W-well. That's it. Do you want to listen? Here, take this earphone. I like strong songs and full of adrenaline, so I can not say with conviction, but I think you'll like it. "

"Hm... Till it's a cool sound. I just think this sound height is right for the eardrums. "

"Uh? Oh yeah. The loud sound, sorry. I'll go down a little. "

...

A few minutes passed as the two teens sought a place to sit down and enjoy music more comfortably, until classes began.

"Hey, Sora."

"Hi, you can talk."

"What do you think is cool about a girl?"

"W-What? As well...?".

"Do not know. I just kept thinking about it. Hey, now I remembered! You still have not compensated me for the fact that happened a few days ago. I want something very effective. And you better do it the way I do not get upset over it."

"Again on this subject. Erika-san. Can you at least tell me what I owe you? Or at least why am I owing you? I do not understand this. I do not remember that... Please, baby. Please... ".

"Oh, stop singing the song to try to get away with it. You will not convince me otherwise. That was without my consent and that I can not let go of grace. "

"But I...".

"I do not want any excuses! If you can not even apologize for doing so, then I misjudged you. And that can not continue like this. "

"Since that's the way it is, even though I'm not even aware of what's happening, I apologize for whatever it is and..."

He was thinking she wanted something else. She thought he was refusing some sort of proposal from her that suggested something more romantic for them to do.

Even in the face of this moment of shameful talk and embarrassing dialogue between him and her about this possible debt, Sora still apologized and proposed not to intimidate her further about whatever it was all about. Even one not understanding the other, it still made some sense there.

A little away from them two, many young students also began to arrive at the school, since the normal time for this was approaching.

And among these many students was a person who was very excited and stimulated by the duel of a few days behind Sora. Such a person was not very skillful in Speed Duels, but he liked the mechanics and impressive possibility that such sporting modality could present.

This girl had long blue and silky hair. She also had a silver fringe on her hair that covered her forehead. Her eyes were a caramel-colored hue. It was a mixture of beauty that made her look soft and sweet to her. In addition, she wore the traditional gym uniform.

Her name is Juliet Menezes.

On another normal day of classes, she ended up finding the boy who had inspired her since that duel. Sora. As soon as she saw him sitting there doing something, Juliet soon ran until he reached him. She wanted to get some questions and learn more about the boy's style. They had not talked much before and she had not seen him in action, in addition to this duel with the other boy, who was also very talented, Andrew.

"Sora-kuuuun. Ohayo! Hey, Sora-kun. I really wanted to talk to you since your Tuesday duel with Andrew-kun. Could you help me with some questions and... Oh, sorry. I-I had not seen that you two were busy... " - _'And solving something so close to each other. Oh no. I messed something up!'_.

Juliet ended up intruding, not even noticing it, even when they were both alone and almost starting to really understand each other. Both were more or less feeling what the other wanted to say, but that was still missing.

 _When they were about to have a resolution on this complicated subject of the conversation, behold a person arose to disrupt them. Of course, that had not been purposeful, but it still did._

This girl wanted to congratulate him on the show and ask for some tips on how to duel so spontaneously and angrily, as well as so much adrenaline because it is a Speed Duel.

She timidly acknowledged the great mistake of intruding without realizing the circumstances surrounding the environment. Of course, that was something from her perspective. This was her opinion when she noticed such a scene before her there. That was the kind of thing few students would normally do so publicly.

Of course, the fact that the boy's headphones were short could easily be the answer to such closeness. But that was a detail overshadowed by Juliet's 'fantasizing novelist' mode.

To try to remedy this, this girl soon tried to put some less-loaded matter back to this meeting of the three present.

"Uh... Oh, yes. I learned that you, Sora-kun, could not get the contents of the lesson from the first and second lessons of yesterday. Eh, so... I thought, if you're in need and interested, I can help you with that, since I was in those classes yesterday. "

"Oh really. Arigatou, Juliet-san. I would really be happy to have less of this problem to torment me this week. I'm already having too much trouble to solve in such a short time. "

"Good to know that. I'm glad that I can offer help in the face of this problem and I can collaborate with the missing content of the lesson you missed. Here it is. I'll lend you these notes from my notebook. "

The academy's method of passing on content and the general approach to homework and study materials still consisted of the good, outdated way of writing in a notebook.

 _Many lessons will be better learned and memorized with this kind of 'content rooting', which is better quality in the most effortful way of jotting down paragraph by paragraph._

Still... Many of these lessons were also required on drives and better technology mobilities. But this was not the case this time...

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks again. I am forever in your debt...".

A disconcerting silence became present after such speeches. This was very strange and unpleasant. It's well that in the morning of classes the moods of teenagers would not be very high, but that was very extreme.

 _'Why are the two faces so sullen? Did I say something I should not? Oh, I may have offended and messed up more than it seems... No, no... I did not do that...? Great, nosy girl! You came at the wrong time ... Congratulations to myself'._

It was only after Juliet started to look at them again and talk a lot of gossip to try to solve this complex dilemma present in the no longer so friendly environment that she realized that the strange climate that was enveloped by all three aliens was still unchanged and she knew at once that she had messed something up. Something that could be so much more important than a simple 'wait for class to start'.

Juliet was then convinced that she would need to insist on apologizing to Erika for the whole way until she left the high school area and beyond the exit door until her ways diverged. If necessary, she will have to do this even when it is time to leave school and both go to their homes.

A few minutes passed like this in this weather. And they were not even listening to the music through the headphones. Well, at least it was long lasting and fun for the time it took. Right?

 _ **Wrong...**_

Erika was pissed after this with him. It was clearly disconcerting... _This was similar to some kind of jealousy_ , but she did not care that much about him. Yet she also wanted his attention at that moment, and perhaps also helps to learn how to duel in that electrifying and radical way.

She was a smart girl and knew how to make the most of life's opportunities. And she wanted to choose and prove the greatest diversity of knowledge and appropriate stimuli in this life.

But sometimes, overflow with a lot of excitement in a sport that can be very rewarding, such as skateboarding and taking advantage of the adrenaline rush that a Speed Duel can provide, is an indescribable and desirable sensation for anyone. So much has she been forced to charge such 'debt' through this favor of training and amusement with him...

But, no... He had to ruin all the weather and chance for such an expectation of radical amusement. And the worst of it was that he was giving full attention to himself and just talking to this new girl... Unnecessary frustration, of course. But that was still a frustration. And it would deserve a retaliation the height.

"Orrr! Okay, Sora. Since you're 'so busy' like that, I'm not going to bother you like this anymore. Do whatever you want. No need to repay me for anything! Ignorant idiot... ".

With this 'outburst of humor', the already frosty and weird climate became a _thunderstorm of sharp needles_ , conveyed by the girl's hurt look.

She wanted that moment to be to improve such friendship between them, something that she did not even know if she wanted to keep with him. At least until such anger for the boy to pass ... Before that, she would not talk to him. Lots of childishness of her, alright. But one girl should not be ignored and 'changed' by another. Never...

...

A strange and uncomfortable climate. That was the perfect definition of these minutes before the school day begins.

Each one of them was weird with the other and they did not understand anything. The girl then gives up and starts to leave, to prepare for the class that is to begin soon-after. And he has to stay and fulfill the condition of the detention, which was to complete all the homework and homework he received this week, so as not to have more annoyances...

With loud breaths and steady and coarse footprints in the poor soil of the grass below the feet of such girl, much more than irritated and frustrated, behold Sora had one of the greatest understandings that any boy can have in this life.

This was yet another of the catastrophic events that were stressing his day these days... Something always happened that hurt him.

 _'I really can not understand the girls.'_

 _ **#To be continued...**_

...

Author's Final Notes

I've been writing this chapter and things just happened... For example. That part of their music and interaction, I did it all right now. ^^

Well, I thought it was cute and sweet. Besides, the two are not cold characters... They have a lot of personality, a very strong personality and even arrogant.

...

(12/19/2018 12:35 AM)

I acknowledge I have left things here very futile and 'exhibitionist'. I do not particularly like to create works that are so sweet and unimpressive, but every good work has script difficulties. T.T

Until the next chapter, guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes Author's Initials**

22/12/2018 05:14 PM

I'm not very inspired to compose these transitional chapters because I want to move immediately to the next step ! That said, I hope to be doing a good storyline here, since there is no guarantee that my future planning is better than I've written so far and what you read ... ^^

Crude translation. I'm sorry.

...

 **Chapter 10 - What's Your Problem? Why So much insecurity?**

 _Clunk, Clink, clunk ... clunk, Clink, Clink ... Clunkkkk ... (Onomatopoeia ' tragic ' Oriental college classic bell - again)_.

" Good morning, Sora - kun. You decided to get up early today " .

" Oh, good morning, Class Representative. I was sleepless earlier today, so I decided to come soon ... You need some help to organize - " .

" What ?! You, among many others possible to say that, just you offering help to accomplish something as boring as that? " .

" Haha. Even you're kidding me. I must, even, be very stupid these days " .

" Huh? " .

" No, no no. Anyway, will either not want my help? " .

" Well, as it's not a recurring ... and you're being so helpful with this willingness to help me. Okay. Help me holding that side of the table. We need to stand next to the window " .

" Hum! " .

 _' If you're a mind full of nonsense and caraminholas, nothing better than to physically take to resolve such complications. My mother has told me this a few times. Let's see if that will make me really forget all this madness now a bit ' ._

 _' Ih ... She's looking at me. Ow, I'm screwed. Shit ... '_

" Ehhhh, Sora - kun, what's wrong? You ran out of strength? Not done yet, so do not let me down like this! " .

" Oh, S - sorry. I distracted ... I think " .

The piercing gaze continued to follow - it by the side of the neck. He even could feel a chill with that intention so aggressive that the girl directed him to this serious and angry expression.

A little away from that catastrophic epicenter of these complex and sentimental teenagers, two girls noticed a significant change in the face of angry girl. But they did not realize what reason was this all stress and moodiness.

" Is it just me or Erika - san is with terrible mood today? " .

" I do not know ... She always seemed the more serious and focused girl in our class, but I think she's not very good today " .

" Should we check with her if she needs to go to the infirmary ...? " .

" No, better not. I do not know what happened, but take a good look at her eyes. I can clearly say that in the other it will approach the ' strangle ' without compassion " .

" Ah, so I did not see anything " .

" Me neither. Let's go back to doing what we know to do best " .

" Yes! So you talked to Priscilla - san of class 11 and she told you that? " .

" It is! I was surprised too, but she could do it so easily ... " .

After a few seconds still staring at the boy as well, the girl only supported his face between his arms, leaning - in his school chair. But the aggressive glow lingered on her face.

" Ehhh ... Class Representative. I have a strange question ... I wanted to ask you about how we can understand a girl. I'm not very good with these things, but I learned that you already have a girlfriend, so ... " .

" Um ... The first step to be able to do this is to think differently to how we normally think. I mean, you can not think like a kid would think ... Okay that not all girls are the same, but most are more ' sentimental ' and sensitive than us, boys. That is, when we do something wrong or forget to do something we promised, we who have to run after them and apologize. Or else it will never end. Of course, this will only serve if you have any desire to be near the girl because we can not belittle us too. I advise you not to be proud and apologize, or you may end up losing the company and her attention " .

" Huh? This is quite complicated. Why girls are no longer simple and easy to talk that not us? I do not understand ... " .

" Obviously you do not understand. What man will fully understand a woman? we can only try to learn from them so that we can interact truth. I would say that most of the time we who have more serious reasons to stay upset, but they are the more hold up our hypocrisy ... That's why we will always be complete opposites. And that's why I tell you, that if you do not get upset with a girl, strive to convince - it that you did not want to upset - it " .

" That is, no matter the reason ... The boy is always in the wrong story ... " .

" Correct! This is the logic. But just between us. If I quote both times I was right, but I had to content myself to ignore it to be next to my girl, I tell you that male pride does not pay if it is to lose the attention of the right girl. I tell you not to waste time and go apologize. I can feel the atmosphere between you is bad. It has the face of jealousy ... " .

" What ?! What are you talking about? I just quoted this question hypothetical and without any relation with me " .

" Uh - huh ... Okay. Not one of my business anyway. You who take care of it. and nothing to get lazy or fearful to resolve this matter, because the more time passes, the worse your chances to fix this. and I understand these dilemmas, believe me " .

" OOOOK ... Let's just change the position of these mobile because the class will not take to start " .

" Yes, we have only a few minutes left " .

And with that the matter was hushed. And only a question prevailed in the minds of Sora.

' How did he know it was me? Does he realize something? Or this girl too demanding unreasonably showed it all with this scary looking? Or rather, why I'm so impressed with something I do not even care about it? I do not have reason to be worried about this. Moreover, it is very annoying and troublesome to me. Oh, and I still need to return the notes Juliet notebook. But how I'll do it ...? I still need to finish writing the rest ... What a thing ' .

...

" Homonyms, homologous, honorific ... This matter and is to make a Home Run with my brain (brain) That's a lot. - ".

" Boring. We already know, Sora! I thought you had agreed humorous today, since you called me as soon full of adrenaline ... that bug bit you?".

"Oh, I already know ... He's all nervous so the tense atmosphere that was in class today. I've seen."

"Do not you dare go on, Andrew! I do not want to know, and I do not want to think about it. I can not over stress myself today ... I'll explode like that."

"Huh? What happened ...".

. "Oh, yeah Today grade classes was different ... Well, I can put you through a mini - lecture of what happened, but ... Well, in a nutshell ... It Girls love triangle.".

"Whaaat ?! What the fuck do you mean? I do not believe."

"Yeah Sora. - senpai well that could teach us to be so lucky in the whole area xebec He could destabilize two beautiful girls just this morning. - ".

" Shhhh ... Silence, your crazy. You want some of the two come here and listen to this nonsense of their farce? I bet you want, is not it? You're hoping I take a lot today, is not it? Your. .. ".

B - good, Sora - kun. I would say that it is already 'too late'. Look in the direction of three o'clock and eight o'clock direction. Each book you a 'bomb' of emotions. "

 _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit ... Ahhhh. I can not believe the situation in which I am involved. I will never accept the help of a girl. At least not THAT crazy girl '._

...

Juliet persuaded Sora and friends to join the small group of girls formed on the table. And she dragged Erika to join them. Even with the chick being farthest from the group prepared and posture combat.

 _ **#To be continued...**_

...

 **Author's End Notes**

I felt that the end was a little decontextualized and forced to establish a novel script even where there would be motivation to do so. Well, I already said that this work is not as detailed and consistent ...

Maybe I can complement it all in future chapters. But my PC will not turn on and it desmotivou me enough to write recently. So enjoy these chapters that follow I'll provide now and not focus so much on the minimum accelerated my plot inconsistencies. ^^

...

02/25/2019 01:39 AM

Guys, you should not even imagine how tedious and exhausting was writing this chapter the cell ... I can clearly say that I just posted this episode today because I have a few months I'm missing here in the stories.

Ufa...

02/27/2019 02:22 AM

Until the next, but I'm still going to translate the cell !


End file.
